Rival
by Artisticnincompoop
Summary: Avatar Korra travels to republic city for the first time and is introduced to councilman Noatak, supporter of all non-benders. Tension is high, will she be able to bring peace to republic city before an all out war starts? M for Romanceeee. AU Amorra.
1. Chapter 1 New World

**Rival**

***All characters belong to Bryke***

**AU Amorra. Avatar Korra travels to republic city for the first time and is introduced to the strong headed Non Bending council man Noatak. Will she be able to bring peace between non benders and benders with Noatak's forceful ways? M for some Romanceeee. **

**Chapter One "New World"**

"The city is undergoing many issues right now Avatar Korra, we do not think this is the appropriate time for you to leave." The members of the white lotus had gathered to watch Korra take her final Fire bending test.

"I'm ready! If the city needs help then I'm definitely the person for the job! Tenzin tell them!" Korra blurted out looking over at Tenzin and pointing her finger towards the Lotus members. "I'm the Avatar, I need to learn how to air bend, and plus maybe I can help the council bring some balance to the city with whatever is going on!"

"Korra, you have lived here the majority of your life, bringing you into Republic City on such short notice could be very dramatic for you. The city is having major problems with gangs and politics, they are not simple things that can be solved quickly." Tenzin said walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Korra I just don't think that it is a good idea right now."

"I think it is." Katara spoke up standing on the side. Everyone turned and gasped looking at her.

"Mother?"

"Master Katara explain your thoughts please." One of the white lotus members asked rubbing their temples in frustration.

"See!" Korra jumped up in excitement.

"Calm down now Korra. Tenzin, members of the white Lotus, Korra has been here most of her life. I worry that keeping her here too much longer will damage her progress. Aang wanted to ensure her safety and prepare her for the world, not lock her up until there were absolutely no troubles. I think it's time for Korra to see the world and journey to Republic City with Tenzin." Katara smiled over at Korra, she then bowed and walked away leaving everyone with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Well I can't say we all agree completely but Master Katara makes a point. Tenzin, Avatar Korra is to go with you and begin training in Republic City." The white Lotus members all bowed and walked off. Korra jumped up in excitement and began running off to her room.

"WOO YEAH! SEE YA IN A BIT TENZIN!" She yelled back as Tenzin watched a slight smile on his face.

* * *

"Korra, wake up we are almost at the city." Tenzin called back from the reins guiding the bison. Korra slowly opened her eyes sitting upright and looked out over the saddle. They flew over a peak of mountain tops surrounded by water and there it was. Faintly lit up by morning rays of sun Republic City sparkled as the ocean caressed its outskirts.

"There is Air Temple Island, where you will be staying with me and my family." Tenzin said pointing to the right. Korra begrudgingly moved her eyes away from the city's dazzling lights and looked down at the Island.

"Everything is so beautiful…"She practically whispered. She stared in amazement as they gently made their way down to the Island. They landed in a giant court yard and Korra could hear the cries from Tenzin family running to meet them.

"KORRA!" Three voices yelled in unison. Korra glided off the Air Bison and into the eagerly awaiting arms of Tenzin's children.

"Hey guys! I've missed you! Hey look what I learned!" Korra squatted down and all three of the kids surrounded her. She ran her fingers gently across the ground beneath them and small lines started to appear where she had touched. She lifted her hand and the rocks rose out of the ground slightly forming a picture of all four of them in the stone.

"That's so cool!" Ikki squealed, Meelo poked at the drawing with his eager fingers in amazement. Jinora smiled watching her two younger siblings.

"So I see we are already making messes." Pema chimed in behind them. Korra shot up and stamped her foot down on the pavement, erasing the drawing.

"What…no…us we weren't…Pema." Korra smiled guiltily and shrugged.

"Oh its fine Korra, come here." She said opening her arms for a hug.

"Now not too tight Korra, Pema is very pregnant." Tenzin said watching closely.

"Oh I'm fine, don't mind him Korra, come on I'll show you around." Pema said grabbing Korra's arm and leading her into the house. Pema leads Korra through their home slowly as she waddled down the hallway she opened the door to her new room.

"Thank you so much Pema for welcoming me into your home." Korra said walking into the room placing her bag down onto the bed.

"You will always be welcome here Korra. Need anything?" She responded smiling and started walking towards the door.

"When do you think I can go look around in the City?" Korra said anxiously. Pema laughed and began to close the door behind her.

"You'll have to ask Tenzin that, dinner is at six!" She said leaving Korra in the room by herself. Korra hung out her lower lip in frustration and imminently wiped the look away spinning around in a circle. She began unpacking her things happily dancing along with the music on her radio. Once she had gotten everything into the closet she made her way to the large round window in the center of the wall. She opened it up and stared out over to the city.

"GET READY REPUBLIC CITY! This year's first pro bending match starts tonight at 8' o clock! Will these new comers the Fire Ferrets be able to stun the crowd with their first match against the Makapu Moose Lions?" Korra looked over at the radio in excitement; she had heard of Pro-Bending matches before but never experienced one. She ran from her place at the window to look for Tenzin.

* * *

"TENZIN! TENZIN TENZIN TENZIN!" Tenzin looked over his shoulder and saw Korra running out of the house towards him.

"Yes Korra?" He asked once she had reached him. She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Can we go please, please, pleaseeeee." Korra said still jumping with energy.

"Go where Korra?"

"To the Pro-Bending match duh!" Korra said widening her eyes in shock. "It is the first one of the season everyone is going there wi-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tenzin cut her off holding up his hand. "You need to be focusing on your air bending right now. Pro-Bending is too violent and does not promote the peace and balance of air. Air needs all of your attention, the arena will not be a place for you to experience-"

"Yeah ok fine…" Korra slumped off in defeat back to her room. Tenzin watched after her.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

"So Korra, do you know anything about air bending?" Pema asked sitting down at the dinner table.

"No, I've never been able to air bend. I don't know why." Korra said while picking at her food.

"No problem Korra we will figure it out and you will be air bending like a pro before you know it." Tenzin said optimistically.

"Yeah…pro…" Korra glanced over at him. He frowned getting the hint.

"I'm sorry Korra, maybe once we have gotten a bit of progress we can catch a match later in the series." Korra huffed and continued picking at her food. Pema crossed her arms and gave Tenzin a look.

"AIR BENDING MASTA!" Meelo suddenly shouted. Korra got up and walked out nodding to Pema before she left the room.

Korra gently closed her bedroom door and crashed onto her bed. She hugged her pillow close to her chest and stared out the window as music played on her radio.

_"ARE YOU READY REPUBLIC CITY?" _The radio announcer yelled out interrupting the music.

"No."

_"BECAUSE THE FIRST PRO-BENDING MATCH OF THE SEASON STARTS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!" _

"Yippy…"

_"ONLY THE BIGGEST LOSERS IN REPUBLIC CITY WILL MISS THIS! ARE YOU GUYS LOSERS?"_

"I'm not a loser."

"_SO COME ON DOWN TO THE BENDING ARENA TO WITNESS THE FIRE FERRETS TAKE ON THE MAKAPU MOOSE LIONS!"_

"YEAH I'M GOING!" Korra yelled back at her radio. She quickly flew her hand over her mouth realizing Tenzin might have heard her. She waited a few moments listening closely for any approaching footsteps. When none came she crept over to her open window and slipped out.

* * *

Korra swam herself across the Yue Bay over to the dock the bending arena stood on. She gracefully splashed her way onto the dock and landed inside one of the windows. She looked around cautiously and began walking down the hall. The arena was much larger then it looked from far away.

"Hey! You!" Korra spun on the spot to look at an old man approaching her. "Where is your ticket?" He said getting closer.

"I…uh…well I was-"

"Heeeeyyyyy there you are!" Another voice sounded from behind her. The old man didn't move his eyes off of her as the boy approached.

"Oh hey yeah, you found me…" Korra said eyeing the guy up.

"Don't worry she's with me!" He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "See you later Toza!" They slowly stalked off nervously looking over their backs.

"Thanks a bunch!" Korra said sliding his arm off her shoulder.

"Sure thing! You know if you want you can come watch the match from my special box…" He said giving Korra a sly smile.

"Oh awesome! I'd love to!" Korra said as he lead the way down another hall way.

"This place sure is big." Korra said glancing around.

"You have no idea." He said as he opened a door. They stepped through and Korra was over whelmed. The arena stretched out before her; one large circle platform hung over a pool of water. There were stands of people all around it.

"Bolin! Where-Who is she? What did I tell you?" Another boy started shouting as he saw the two enter.

"Relaxxxx…it's cool." Bolin said walking away from Korra as she made her way to the edge of their viewing box. She held onto the railing and looked around taking in the size of the crowed. She looked back at the others now behind her whispering loudly.

"You guys are the fire ferrets!" She said looking them over pointing at their gear.

"Nice observation." The taller of the guys hissed out. He turned away back to his locker as Korra started him down.

"Oh don't mind him…My name is Bolin by the way. Is this your first match?"

"Yeah actually-"

"Well you couldn't get better seats!" He said as he lifted his arm out towards the arena. "Oh they are about to announce everything. Wish us luck!" He went to stand next to the other guys at a platform as three figures appeared in the center of the circle stage. Korra slid closer to where they were waiting.

"Who are they?" She whispered over to Bolin.

"Well that guy on the right is the announcer, one in the middle is Butakha he owns this whole place. The-"

"WELCOME REPUBLIC CITY!"

"Ohhhh shh shh they're starting." Bolin cut off and turned back to look at the three figures in the center of the stadium.

"Mr. Butakha and Council man Noatak are here to welcome you to this year's first PRO-BENDING MATCH!" The announcer handed the microphone over to the largest of the three men.

"I welcome you Republic City to my stadium, as always I wish everyone a year of excitement throughout the season. Tonight's honored guest would like to say a few words to welcome you as well." Mr. Butakha didn't sound nearly as thrilled as the announcer had when he handed over the microphone to the council man next to him.

"Here we go…" Bolin muttered next to her.

"Huh?" Korra said confused. Bolin looked over at her slightly surprised.

"You'll see."

"Republic city, it is with great honor that I speak with you tonight on the eve of such a highly anticipated match. I am here to remind all of the Pro-Bending sponsors that their votes to allow non-bending teams in their prejudice games are due by midnight. And if such votes were to vote unfavorable then Pro-Bending future looks very dim. We all want to continue enjoying the games don't we?" The council man smiled and without moving his eyes off of the audience he handed the microphone back to Mr. Butakha.

"Enjoy the games!" The large man said shoving the microphone back to the announcer and storming off with the council man.

"What's his problem? Non benders would get killed out there." Korra said staring at the council man's retreating figure.

"You're asking me." Bolin said. The announcer shouted out their teams name in the mic and Bolin waved to Korra as they were propelled forward. Korra crossed her arms and waited for the match to begin.

Once everyone was in their spots the referee raised his arm and the teams crouched into positions. A bell rang once and the stage came to life with fire and dirt. The crowd roared with excitement as the teams danced around the stage. Everything was moving so fast it was hard for Korra to keep her eyes in one place. She clutched onto the railing watching as Bolin swerved around oncoming blasts of water. He narrowly dodged a wave and punched a fist forward sending a round tile straight into the chest of the water bender on the opposing team.

"YEAH! NOCK 'EM OUT!" Korra burst out as the water bender flew over the edge and crashed into the pool. Bolin amazingly heard her scream of joy and turned to wink at her. To his misfortune a tile came slamming into his chest and he too went flying off the stage. Korra gasped feeling bad and looked back up at the ring when he began swimming over to the lift. She watched the rude guy from before use his fire bending. He moved as a fierce fighter. Evading disk after disk he punched his arms forward releasing a stream of fire at the remaining team mates of the Makapu Moose Lions. Both of them went flying into the water and the crowd erupted in cheers once again.

"YEAH!" Korra shouted out as Bolin rejoined his team on the stage. "ROUND TWO YEAH!"

"Ahem." Korra spun around at the unexpected cough from behind her. "Shouldn't you be with Tenzin?" A woman in a solid uniform with short grayish black hair had entered the room behind her.

"Uhhh…hmm well you see I was-"

"Uh huh. I know." The woman stepped forward to the railing and looked at the ongoing match. "I understand what Tenzin is like. I am Chief BeiFong, head of Republic City's police force." The chief said holding out her hand to Korra.

"Wow, its' great to meet you!" Korra said grabbing her hand and shaking it in response.

"Same. I'm glad you're enjoying the city. We take very good care of it, and are mindful of all the laws set in place to protect it." She paused looking at Korra. "Following rules are important to keep things in order." She paused again.

"Ohhh…yeah. Yeah I'll just go follow rules…Tenzin's rules…" Korra said stalking over to the door staring at the match as long as she could.

"Good. I'll see you around Avatar Korra." Chef BeiFong said watching her go. Korra slowly walked to the door still staring at the ring.

"Yep…see you…around." She said closing the door trying to look at the match. "YEAH!" She yelled out as Bolin's team knocked the others off in a defeat. "Oh yeah…bye!" Korra yelled and ran out of the Arena.

"This is going to be interesting." The chief said smiling as she watched Korra run off.

* * *

Once Korra reached the island she sneaked back into her room and changed for bed. She looked out her window staring at the glowing lights from the city. This was going to be the most amazing part of her life. Until Tenzin woke her up early for practice in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the first chapter guys! I really hope you enjoy this series. Not exactly sure how long it's going to be just yet, but you should be getting updates AT LEAST every other day if you have any questions or comments please voice them! And thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2 Inner Peace

**Rival**

***All characters belong to bryke***

**Chapter 2 Inner Peace **

"Good morning Korra, I'm glad you've joined us." Tenzin said as she walked into the pavilion where Tenzin and his three children sat.

"Uh-huh." Korra said flopping down next to Ikki. "Your wife sure does know how to wake people up." Korra said ringing out the water from her hair.

"Years of practice!" Ikki said smiling up at her Korra frowned in response.

"Before we start practicing air bending moves we need to focus on finding your balance." Tenzin paused gesturing towards the children. "That is what we are all doing today. Now the key thing to remember is that while you are meditating is to clear your thoughts. Let your mind empty and concentrate on your breath. Let your energy flow gently through your body." Tenzin placed his hands together and closed his eyes. "Give it a try Korra."

Korra observed his position and followed suit. Placing her hands together she closed her eyes.

_ I should just water bend the rest of this water out my clothes. It's making me soggy._

_ Last night's match was so awesome I wonder if there is another one tonight._

_ That chief lady might show up ag- Oh quiet silence your thoughts…._

"This isn't working Tenzin. There's no way I can do that." Korra said slumping her shoulders and opening her eyes.

"Don't try so hard Korra. Thinking about it only makes it harder. Try listening to your surroundings. Don't ask what the noises are that you are hearing. Simply listen." Tenzin continued sitting there still as a brick and Korra closed her eyes again.

_Listen…For an island this place is pretty noisy. _

_ WOW! My hearing is pretty good I can hear the waves from all the way up here._

_ There has got to be at least a mile from here to the water. _

"UGH! I can't do this Tenzin." Korra said uncrossing her legs and standing up. "I need to move. Do stuff." Korra said flinging her arms around.

"Korra, come walk with me." Tenzin said standing as well. He looked down at the three kids and spoke again before he walked away. "You three stay here and keep practicing."

They slowly walked away from the kids along a path opposite from the house. Soon they were walking through an extensive garden. Trees were hanging down all along the path. Sun beams peaked through the leaves lighting up the flowers on the ground.

"This place is really beautiful." Korra said looking around at the vibrant colors of all the flowers.

"Come this way." Tenzin said as they veered off the path to the right. Tenzin stepped to the side as the trees began to thin. In front of her was a small gazebo hanging off the side of the cliff. Eight post held up the roof with one open side facing the edge all the others had a wooden guards around them. It was almost completely taken over by a white vine like flower.

"Whoa." Korra said walking over to the opening to look down. "This is awesome." She leaned over to see the waves from the bay crashing into the side of the Island.

"Korra, this is the most relaxing spot on the island. It might help you with your meditations. I can tell everyone else to leave this spot alone, so that way only you have access to it." Tenzin said watching her reactions from the entrance. Korra turned around and looked at his troubled face.

"What's wrong Tenzin?" She said walking over to him.

"This was my father's, Aang's, special place. He made it specifically for himself and all the future avatars to help them find their inner peace. I can only hope that it will help you." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well it really is relaxing she said stretching her arms out and smelling the water in the breeze. "But I don't think even a place as beautiful as this can help. There are just so many things going on up in my head."

"It will take time Korra, just keep trying. You'll get it. I'll be back in a little while to see how you're doing." Tenzin said turning and heading back the way they came.

"Well if I can't meditate right here I'm not going to be able to anywhere else." Korra said sitting down. She sat directly in the middle of the structure and looked out. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_ Listen…just listen. Now I'm thinking about listening too hard. UGH! This is impossible. _

Korra opened her eyes and inched closer to the edge dangling her feet of the side. She couldn't wait until tonight. She wanted to go back to the arena and watch another match. She would have to watch out for the Chief of Police. Maybe hid out somewhere in the stands this time, if she could get past security.

Korra waited a while longer before she got up and walked back towards the house. She saw Tenzin outside watching as the kids fly around on little balls of air.

"Any progress Korra?" Tenzin asked when he noticed her.

"No…I'll just try again tomorrow." Korra said feeling defeated. "Hey when can I go look around in the city?" She said smiling at the idea.

"We will have to tell the people that you have arrived. Maybe some time next week I can set something up for you to introduce yourself to the city." Tenzin said looking back at the children.

"I have to wait a week?" Korra huffed out in frustration.

"Well if you can promise me not to make any scenes Pema has to go to the island for some materials to make the children new clothes. You could go with her to the market." Tenzin said scratching at his beard.

"YES!" Korra yelped out and ran towards the house.

"PEMA! PEMA LETS GO! Come on!" Korra yelled through the house running around the hallways and into every room. When she couldn't find her in any of them she ran back outside to where Tenzin was. She looked at him confused. "Where is she?"

"Hm, she might have left already, I'm so-"

"That's Ok I can catch up!" Korra cut in before he could finish. She began running down to the docks before he could object.

"Korra you'll get lost!" He yelled watching her shrinking figure.

"I'll be fine!" She said before she disappeared from his sight. She bolted all the way down to the docks and straight into the water. Once she made it across she flung herself onto the rock wall surrounding the city she quickly climbed up it and hopped over the other side. Several people stopped and stared at her.

"Uh…hello…there…ahem." She said walking awkwardly away from the spot she had just appeared at. She crossed the street that looked out over the water towards the building and began walking down another. She looked up at all of the buildings and stopped in awe.

"Time to get lost." She said looking around at all the people, street signs, and buildings. She walked further and looked around for any maps getting deeper and deeper into the city. People were looking at her up and down examining her clothes.

"Excuse me? Are there any maps? Of the city any where?" Korra said to a small woman passing her by.

"There is a guy over at city hall who passes them out." She said pointing down a street. When Korra looked at her confused she continued. "Just keep walking down that way a few minutes and you'll see it. It's a big white building can't miss it." She said walking off. Korra turned and crossed the street to where the woman had pointed to. She walked for a few moments like the woman told her and she entered a giant square. There were more people here all walking around the center crossing to different sides some stopping and looking around like she was. She scanned the area and saw the vendor the woman had mentioned.

"Hey can I get one of those?" Korra said walking up to the large elderly man who had an empty expression on his face. He nodded and looked away. She took one of the folded papers in her hand and opened it up.

"Crap." She let the paper unfold itself as she found a bench to sit on. There were lines and lines of streets and names of business printed all over the paper. She didn't even know where she was on the map. "I'm never going to find Pema here." She said staring angrily at the paper.

"Need help…Avatar Korra?" A man's voice came from behind her. She looked up and saw the vendor staring behind her with an expression of shock on his face. Korra stood up and turned around to look at the owner of the voice. It was the man who had spoken in the arena last night.

"Lost?" He said glancing down at the map in her hands.

"I don't need help thanks. I'm just trying to find this market place." She said turning back around and sitting down again. He walked around the bench and sat down next to her. "What do you want?" She said not looking away from the map.

"I am Councilman Noatak." He said holding out his hand to her. She went to shake it but he grabbed it instead and kissed her fingers gently. "If you're lost I can help." He said looking at her as he let go of her hand. She blushed slightly and snatched her hand back. She looked him up and down for a moment. He was handsome. He had dark hair that was smoothed back, bright blue eyes that were contrasted against his dark suit.

"No thanks." She said getting up off the bench looking away from him. He stood up with her and she began to walk away. No idea where she was going but tried to lose him. He followed after her however and continued to speak.

"Might I ask what you are doing in the city?" He said following closely behind her.

"No." She said turning a corner. He smiled at her as her faced twisted in confusion looking down the street that only lead to a wall. He tapped her on the shoulder and pointed behind him. She huffed in frustration and followed him. She watched him as he walked in front of her. He moved like he was gliding on his feet, his hands clutched behind his back. He stopped and lifted his arm out towards a market that had several venders along either side of the street. Korra looked into the crowd of people and instantly saw Pema's bright yellow robes.

"Thanks." Korra sighed out and began walking towards her. He continued to follow her as she walked up to Pema.

"Hi Pema." She said looking ashamed of herself for getting lost.

"Korra? What are you doing here?" Pema said looking between the two of them.

"Well Tenzin said I could come to the market with you-but you left…and I got lost. But I'm here so let's go." Korra said trying to walk away from Noatak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing slightly towards Pema.

"Mhm. Thank you for helping Korra." She said looking him over once and turning away from him. They walked away from him and at last he did not follow. They travelled deeper and deeper into the crowd; Pema stopped occasionally looking at the different fabrics that vendors were selling. "So he was cute." Pema said causally glancing at Korra.

"Huh what? Him…no." Korra said looking away nervously. "That's Councilman Noatak." She said poking at a fuzzy hide.

"Ah." They continued looking around without saying another word. Pema finished getting all the fabric she needed and they made their way back to the dock. They walked the dock to the fairy that went to the island and got onboard.

"So any progress with air bending Korra?" Pema said as she sat down on the deck of the boat.

"Not really. It's not easy clearing my mind." Korra said sitting beside her. The sun was setting now and they looked over the water together.

"Don't worry Korra, Tenzin will be able to teach you." She said smiling. Once they reach the Island Korra helped Pema carry the fabric into the house. "Dinner will be ready at six Korra." Pema said as she left the room.

"Okay, thanks Pema." Korra made her way down the hall to her room. She opened the door and ran straight over to the radio. She turned it on and laid down on her bed listening to the music while waiting for the announcement for tonight's pro bending match. A few minutes went by and she began falling asleep. What felt like a few short moments later she was being woken up by the large tongue of her polar bear dog.

"Oh Naga stop it!" Korra said raising her arms to protect her face. Laughs erupted from the door and Korra looked up to see Ikki and Meelo looking in at her.

"Dinner is ready Korra!" Ikki said running away from the door frame. Korra pointed and angry finger at Naga and Meelo and got up. She began chasing Meelo down the hall into the dining room. Not paying attention she ran face first into Tenzin.

"Oh ouch. Sorry Tenzin." She said looking up at him. He had an angry look on his face. "Uh…whatever I did I'm sorry…" She said waiting to be yelled at.

"I heard you ran into Councilman Noatak today. Are you ok? What did he say to you?" Tenzin said leading her over to the table. She sat down confused and answered.

"I'm fine Tenzin, he was nice."

"He was _very _nice." Pema added in smiling at Korra. She blushed and looked away from Pema.

"Ok good." Tenzin said grabbing his tea and began sipping at it.

"So…why do you ask?" Korra said poking her finger in her tea and twirling the liquid around.

"Councilman Noatak has a bad reputation. He isn't fond of benders at all Korra. I'm very pleased to hear he was polite to you. He has been leading this whole non-bender movement for years now. Trying to give non-benders more rights than benders have." Tenzin spoke beginning to eat.

"Movement?" Korra asked turning her tea into ice.

"Yes, he is pretty much trying to have a non-bending supremacy over republic city. Me and the other council members are always trying to hold him back." Tenzin said with anger all over his face. "Any way eat your food Korra, you hardly ate last night. You'll need your strength tomorrow we are going to begin practicing air bending forms." Tenzin pointed at her food.

"Ohhh can I help daddy?" Jinora asked from across the table.

"We'll see." They all finished eating their dinners and said their goodnights. Korra then made her way back into her room. Once she was inside she locked the door and opened her window sneaking out once again.

* * *

She swam around a different way to get to the arena this time and splashed onto the dock leading up to the main entrance. She looked up and saw a large crowd gathered. She began walking forward excitement oozing out of her. When she started getting closer she could hear people yelling upset.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"WE WANT EQUAILTY!"

"YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELVES!"

"OPEN UP!"

"Whoa…what's going on?" Korra said looking around. Everyone was yelling and there were a bunch of guards at the entrance blocking everyone from getting inside.

"Hey!" A voice shouted beside her. "You're the girl from last night!" Bolin said smiling at her.

"Oh hey Bolin. What's going on?" She said pointing at the doors.

"They closed the arena obviously." The tall rude boy said beside her.

"Oh really, I couldn't tell." Korra said in response glaring at him. He looked down at her slightly surprised at her sarcastic response. Bolin stared between the two of them.

"Councilman Noatak shut us down because they wouldn't allow his precious non-bending team in." The boy said looking at her.

"That jerk." Bolin cut in.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Korra said angrily.

"I don't know but I'm about to give him a piece of my mind. Because of him me and Bolin don't have a place to live any more. We were using the arena as a temporary home. I'm Mako by the way." The boy said holding out his hand.

"I'm Korra, come on lets go see what they are saying up there." She said grabbing Bolin's arm and leading them through the crowd. They reached the front where they had it roped off. There was the fat man who owned the place and Councilman Noatak.

"I'm sorry folks but because of Councilman Noatak's new law we cannot continue this year's series!" Mr. Butakha said yelling at the angry crowd in front of him. Noatak took the microphone from Mr. Butakha and began speaking with a smooth clam voice.

"Pro Bending is a fine sport which highlights Republic city's fittest men and women. But if Mr. Butakha and the other benefactors of pro bending will not agree to make the games for everyone, I am afraid that the council and I must prohibit this display of expert fighting from continuing. We, the council and I only want equality for every citizen of republic city." He smiled and handed the mic back to Mr. Butakha who looked like there was smoke coming out of his ears.

"Well if that's all he wants let his stupid team play!" Someone shouted out before the roars of the crowd began again.

"This is crazy." Korra said looking around at all the angry people.

"Yeah, you might want to go home before a riot starts or something Korra." Mako said looking around with her.

"I can handle myself." She said jabbing at his side.

"Fine fine."

"Hey where is your other team mate?" Korra said looking at Bolin.

"He…quit. All this drama about the arena and what not closing, and then Mako was pushing him to hard today." Bolin said glancing nervously at Mako who wasn't paying attention any more.

"Oh…so even if you guys could play tonight…you couldn't?" Korra said upset.

"Well our team wasn't playing tonight but we do have to find another water bender before tomorrow…that is if they reopen." Bolin said shrugging.

"I'm a pretty good water bender if I say so myself." Korra said standing up straight and smiling. Bolin looked at her and then Mako quickly.

"You have to ask my brother if you want to try out." He said as Mako looked back down at them.

"You're a water bender?" He said sizing her up.

"Only the best of the best." She said proudly.

"Yeah ok. We will just see about that." Mako said looking back up at everyone. Mr. Butakha was in a group of people now arguing the councilman was standing off to the side smiling at them. Then Mr. Butakha broke away from the group and picked the microphone back up.

"Fine. We agree to councilman Noatak's law, but only after next year. No non-bender team can be permitted this year since the season has already begun." He said flustered into the mic. The crowd cheered and the council man began walking away with a smile.

"The games tonight however are cancelled. They will begin again regularly tomorrow night. Good evening everyone."

"Well that's a bummer." Korra said turning away.

" What are you kidding me that's great news!" Bolin shouted out. He grabbed her hands and began twirling her around in a circle. "Come over in the morning and you can try out for the team!"

"Yeah good lu-"

"Avatar Korra, making new friends already?" Bolin stopped spinning her and stepped away eyes wide. "Tenzin will not be happy to see you here." Councilman Noatak said watching the two brothers creeping away.

"What- Tenzin doesn't…he-"

"Korra…" Korra stiffened at the sound of Tenzin's voice. She slowly turned away from the Councilman to face Tenzin.

"Oh…Hi there Tenzin…"

"I don't know what you are doing here but I don't have the time to deal with you right now, get back to air Temple Island this instant, we will talk in the morning." Tenzin said staring at her angrily.

"Let me accompany the avatar home Tenzin." The councilman said bowing slightly towards Tenzin. Tenzin looked him over and then at the two boys watching her and nodded.

"Fine, get her home safe please." Tenzin walked off into the arena with a group of older people all yelling at each other.

"Sorry guys." Korra shrugged looking at the confused faces of Mako and Bolin. "I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow." She said being dragged away by the councilman pulling on her arm. He wrapped her hand around his arm and began walking towards the dock.

"I have a boat this way that can take you back to the island." He said looking straight ahead.

"Fine." She said tugging her arm away from him.

"Is something wrong Avatar Korra? I'm just trying to be polite." Korra ignored him and continued walking forward to the only boat at the end of the dock. He looked down at her trying to read her expression. Once they reached the boat he stepped in and offered her a hand which she refused. He started the engine as she sat down and began to drive off.

"What's your problem?" Korra finally spoke.

"You'll have to be more specific Avatar Korra, a man can have many problems." He said smiling.

"You want non-benders to fight in that ring! They are just going to hurt themselves! Are you trying to get people to be killed?" Korra yelled out glaring into his back.

"No…not quite. Tomorrow in honor of my victory of this new law, I will be holding a celebration at my home. You and Tenzin are welcome to come. There will be a non bending demonstration where the team will show case their skills. I think you will see why I am not worried for their well being. My brother, councilman Tarrlok will be there. You might like him better than me, seeing how he favors benders such as yourself." He said while glancing back at her.

"We'll see." Korra said crossing her arms and staring out over the side of the boat. They soon reached the dock at the Island and Noatak got off the boat offering her a hand once more. She took it this time and she began walking away.

"It was a pleasure meeting you today, Avatar Korra." The councilman nodded at her and she turned back around. She gestured back looking into his eyes. She saw a flash of an emotion across his face but it disappeared immediately as he jumped back into the boat and sped off into the night.

"Boy am I glad Pema wasn't here this time…" Korra said looking out after the boat.

"Hi Korra." Pema smiled from behind her. "Come on back inside."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks guys for all the views! Hope you're enjoying! I have a lot planned for this, it's going to be very exciting. Can you guys imagine handsome Noatak in a flashy black suit? Ohh I can. Well any way guys hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3 Pride

**Rival**

***All characters belong to Bryke***

**Chapter 3 Pride**

"Sir is everything ok?" Noatak's assistant asked as he entered his home.

"Fine, is everything ready for tonight?" Noatak asked walking up the stairs to his room.

"Yes, I did everything you asked, do you need anything else?"

"No. I don't need your help this time. You are dismissed." Noatak said opening his door and walking over to the dresser next to his bed. He opened a small drawer inside and picked up the contents. "It's time to teach that bender he isn't superior." Noatak held out a mask in front of him and his assistant bowed his head leaving his room.

* * *

"Korra, wake up please." Tenzin's voice cut through her dreams.

"Five more minutes…"

"We need to talk Korra." She opened her eyes and looked over at Tenzin without getting up from her bed. Tenzin sat down on the chair opposite her and folded his arms.

"I am very upset with you Korra. Going out like that without supervision is dangerous." Tenzin said trying to hold in his anger.

"I can manage myself Tenzin." Korra said finally sitting up on the bed.

"Korra…last night, more happened after you left…" Korra raised her eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue. "There was an attack on Mr. Butakha, the owner of the arena…Korra someone took his bending away."

"WHAT!" Korra said shooting up off the bed.

"Korra there is a lot more trouble going on in the city then you know. With councilman Noatak pushing the non bender movement so harshly there has been an uprising of extremists. But this…this is something else Korra. I can't have you wondering off on your own with that masked man on the loose. He could get to you Korra, you can't lose your bending-"

"Tenzin…I'll be ok. I promise I won't leave again without telling you. I just can't stay cooped up in here." Korra said sitting back down.

"I promise you, we will explore the city more. In fact Councilman Noatak has invited us to his party tonight, if you'd like to go." Tenzin said standing up.

"Do we have to? He doesn't even like benders why is he being polite to me anyway?" Korra said folding her arms in frustration.

"It is the nice thing to go. I'm not sure what his motives are but perhaps going to this party of his will give us some more incite. I've had to deal with him persuading the council on these ridiculous laws and rules for far too long, it's time we got to the bottom of this." Tenzin said walking to the door. "Pema will help you find something to wear."

He walked out of the room and Korra sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. This Councilman was causing a lot of problems. Now there was someone running around taking bending away from people.

"What am I going to do?" Korra said looking over at Naga.

"Well right now you're going to try on dresses!" Pema chimed in entering the room.

"Oh yay."

* * *

"Tenzin and the Avatar have accepted your invitations sir."

"Good make sure that the team is ready to showcase their skills tonight. We want to be certain the benders of this city know what they are up against." Councilman Noatak said walking into his office at city hall. "Oh and can you get my brother in here?" He said sitting down.

"I'm already here Noatak." Councilman Tarrlok announced entering the room.

"Leave." Noatak said to his assistant. The man walked out of the office closing the door behind him.

"Do you see what you are causing? Now there are mad men running around! Someone has found a way to take bending away, for good! Do you have any idea what you are doing Noatak?" Tarrlok said slamming a paper down on his brother's desk. Noatak leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"I don't pretend to not notice you and the other council member's dislike towards me Tarrlok, there will come a day where they would try to get rid of me. But with such angry civilians how could they? When I am the only official standing up for non bender rights?" Noatak spoke still smiling.

"One of these days your little secret is going to come out Noatak." Tarrlok said heading towards the door.

"Yes but then they will love me even more."

"I'll see you tonight Noatak." Tarrlok said slamming the office door behind him. His assistant followed in soon after.

"I want you to have someone follow him. Make sure he doesn't ruin any of our plans." Noatak said waving his hand in dismissal.

* * *

"Tenzin?"

"Yes Korra?" Tenzin looked up from a pile of paper work as Korra entered the room.

"So I was supposed to meet some friends I made at the stadium today…" She said walking causally around the room.

"No." Korra spun on the spot to face him.

"But I was going to try out to be their water bender on their pro bending team it would be awesome!"

"Pro bending team? Korra, with everything that's going on right now that i-"

"Isn't a good idea yeah I know I know…I just thought it would be fun." Korra said slouching and walking away defeated. Tenzin frowned holding up his hand.

"Wait Korra. You can go, just bring a guard with you. And if you make the team make sure they understand that you will have to devote time to air bending as well as the team." Tenzin said standing up and walking over to her.

"Really? Thanks Tenzin you're the best!" Korra said hugging him and running out of the room. She ran out of the house and found a white lotus guard. "It's your lucky day!" She said grabbing him and running to the dock.

"Where are we going Young avatar?" The man yelled out in confusion.

"The arena!" She yelled jumping onto a boat at the dock and propelling it forward with her water bending. The guard clutched onto the side of the boat until they reach the dock.

"C'mon this way!" She yelled jumping off the boat and running into the arena. "BOLIN! MAKO!" Korra yelled out when she was inside. She wandered around the building for a bit yelling their names. Bolin's head popped out from a door as she passed by.

"KORRA!" He said jumping with joy. "Come on in Mako is here too he can watch you try out!" Bolin said dragging her into the gym. Mako's head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"Who is your friend?" He said pointing to the lotus guard.

"Oh Tenzin wanted me to bring him because of the attack last night." Mako raised an eyebrow at her. "Not like I need him or anything." She added and the guard chuckled.

"Ok well show us what you got." Mako said standing next to Bolin and getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh this is going to be good." The guard said stepping out of the line of fire to watch.

Korra immediately went on the attack emptying the barrel of water to her left shooting a jet of water at both of them. Both dodged it with ease and Bolin raised an earth disk flinging it in her direction. She kicked it away with her foot and punched her fist forward sending another stream of water at Bolin who got knocked down in response. Mako jumped in the air round house kicking a whip of fire. Korra ducked out of the way and lifted her arms up in a fluid motion sending ice crystals at his chest. He evaded them clapping his hands together creating a torrent of fire in Korra's direction. She sidestepped and twirled around lifting her leg up all the way bringing it back down with a lash of water right into Mako. He crashed onto the floor and rubbed the back of his head.

"Impressive. But those Ice crystals were an illegal move." He said standing up and trying to shake some of the water off.

"Yeah well I still beat you." She said crossing her arms.

"That was awesome!" Bolin said jumping up. "Can she join our team? Please Mako?" He begged tugging at Mako's shirt.

"Yeah, fine, but just remember you can only water bend." He said slapping Bolin's hand away and grabbing a towel.

"You got it captain." She smiled and waved her hand bending the water off of him. His eyes went wide and he dropped the towel storming out of the room.

"So avatar huh?" Bolin said walking over to her.

"Oh yeah…sorry I didn't mention that before." Korra said nervously itching at the back of her neck. "So what's his deal?" She said pointing in the direction Mako went.

"He just gets a little moody." Bolin said smiling. "So your first match is tomorrow! Want to start practice?" Bolin said stepping in front of her while she looked towards Mako's direction. She averted her eyes when he stepped in front of her and looked at the Lotus guard. He nodded his head and she responded.

"Sure let's get started." She crouched into position.

"Mako do you want to join us?" Bolin yelled over his shoulder. Mako stepped back into the room glaring at Korra. She smiled at him nervously and he blushed in response.

"No thanks I'm pretty tired I think I'll just sit this one out." He said leaving the room.

"Ok grouchy pants." Bolin smiled and turned back to Korra. "Let's do this!"

* * *

A few hours after practice Korra and the white Lotus guard returned to Air Temple Island. Korra ran back up to the house excited to tell everyone the news. Pema and Tenzin were standing outside in the courtyard with the children when she arrived.

"Tenzin! I made the team! My first match is tomorrow!" She said picking up Meelo and spinning him around in excitement.

"WEEEEE!" Meelo yelled as Korra spun him around. Tenzin gave her a half smile and Pema clapped her hands together.

"That's great Korra! Tonight you'll get to see who you might be fighting next year." Pema said picking up Meelo as he walked away from Korra dizzy.

"Oh yeah…the party." Korra said with fake excitement. Pema smiled at her and walked back towards the house.

"Go put on your dress Korra." She said leaving everyone outside.

"Do I really have to wear a dress Tenzin?" Korra asked hopefully. Jinora frowned and held up her hand to Tenzin before he could talk.

"Of course you do Korra! All those important people will be there. Don't you want to look pretty?" She said pouting out her lip.

"Oh I'm not pretty like this?" Korra said playfully batting her eyelashes.

"Ewwww." Ikki responded sticking out her tongue. Tenzin laughed at the girls and began walking away.

"Girls help Korra get ready please." He said laughing as he went. "We are leaving shortly." The girls sighed and Ikki yelled back.

"You should've given us more time!" They took Korra by her hands and dragged her into the house. "I think we should leave her hair the way it is." Ikki said looking up at Korra as they walked.

"I think just the dress will be enough guys." Korra laughed nervously. They both glared at her and they walked into Pema's bathroom. They pushed Korra down on a stool and began looking at all of the makeup Pema had set out.

"Ohhh let's use this." Ikki said holding up a shiny looking tool. Korra held up her hands covering her face.

"If you guys get near me with that thing I'll tickle bend you guys until your sore." Pema laughed from behind them.

"How about you guys let me do it." She said walking in. Ikki and Jinora grunted in disappointment but stayed to watch as Pema applied some eye makeup and a light blush.

"That's it?" Ikki said looking at Korra.

"I think she looks beautiful." Jinora said staring at Korra's eye makeup.

"Ok well let's get that dress on her now." Pema said pushing the girls out of the rest room to grab the dress. She came back in a few moments later. She unfolded the dress in her arms and handed it to Korra.

"Wow this is pretty." Korra said in amazement. The dress was strapless and form fitting with a solid light blue fabric that had a few faint sparkles shimmering all over.

"Well put it on." Pema said smiling and closing the door. Everyone waited outside for Korra. Ikki and Jinora erupted in applause when she came out, blush filling her cheeks at the attention.

"Thank you Pema it really is beautiful." Korra said hugging her.

"Have fun Korra." She said releasing her from the hug. Korra turned to face Tenzin who was smiling at his wife.

"I'll wake you when we get home dear." He said giving her a light kiss on the forehead and waving to the kids. They walked off to the dock.

"We aren't riding on Oogie? " Korra asked as they stepped onto the boat.

"No, there is no place for him to stay while we are inside. Councilman Noatak lives on a small island west of here." Tenzin said sitting down next to Korra, one of the white Lotus members stepped on and began driving off into the water.

"Korra I want you to be extra observant tonight. Councilman Noatak has a way with words so don't let him get under your skin." Tenzin said looking at her worried.

"Is there anything I should look out for?" Korra asked staring at the water flying by as the boat moved.

"If you see anything unusual tell me." Tenzin said looking away from her. Korra turned to look at him with a sly smile on her face.

"Are you asking me to spy on a council member Tenzin?" She said laughing slightly.

"What- No of course not…Just keep both eyes open." Tenzin said glancing around nervously. Korra laughed and looked back over the water. She could see distant lights beginning to appear.

"This guy sure is rich to have his own Island." Korra mumbled out.

"He has a lot of non bender friends in high places." Tenzin mumbled back both of them staring at the lights now getting closer. They reached the island in a few more minutes. The outer rim was completely surrounded by trees with lights peaking through the leaves. There were already several boats afloat next to the island.

"I'll be close by." The guard said to Tenzin as he and Korra stepped off the boat onto a lit path through some trees. They walked along moving slightly uphill. There were lanterns hanging above their heads guiding the way. An arch stood at the end of the path with lights glistening all over it. Tenzin and Korra walked though it and up several stairs to the main doors. They stood high above them and Tenzin went to knock but they opened before he could.

"Good evening Councilman Tenzin, and Avatar Korra. Right this way." A thin man with a long mustache greeted them leading them inside. He took their coats and Korra looked around in awe. They were standing in a large room with one giant stair case leading to the upper levels. There were two more stairwells leading downwards on either side. A giant chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling lighting up the room. "If you'll follow me." The guide said gesturing towards an open arch in the side of the room leading into another. Korra and Tenzin walked after him into the room. There were dancing couples and people standing around in groups talking. All of them stopped to look when they entered.

"Councilman Tenzin, and Avatar Korra." They walked down the flight of steps into the great room as they were announced and saw Councilman Noatak approach them as everyone returned to their activities.

"Welcome to my home Tenzin, Avatar Korra." He said bowing slightly at Tenzin and offering Korra his hand. She nodded her head at him instead and he dropped his hand. Tenzin elbowed her and she looked up at his frowning face.

"It was very kind of you to invite us Noatak." Tenzin said returning his bow.

"The pleasure is mine. If you'll allow me I'd love to introduce Avatar Korra to a few of my other guest." Councilman Noatak said gesturing towards the other people in the room.

"Korra, follow Noatak please. I need to go talk with Lin." Tenzin said looking at the Chief of police standing in the corner of the room drinking something by herself.

"Ok" Korra said looking at the councilman who was again holding out his arm to her.

"You know I can walk perfectly fine by myself." Korra said crossing her arms after Tenzin walked away.

"You look beautiful tonight, don't ruin it with a sour attitude Avatar Korra." He said beginning to walk towards a group of people. He put his arm around one of their backs and turned the man around to face her. His eyes bulged at the site of her and Korra looked between the two of them. They almost looked like twins. As if reading her mind Noatak spoke. "This is Councilman Tarrlok, my brother. Tarrlok may I introduce Avatar Korra." Noatak said letting go of his brother's shoulders.

"It is a great pleasure indeed to meet you young avatar Korra." Councilman Tarrlok said bowing and offering out his hand. Korra smirked at Noatak and gave him her hand. He kissed her fingers lightly and looked back up at her.

"It is nice to meet you as well, your brother has told me you are a more agreeable person then he is." Korra said smiling at him. Noatak shifted staring her down.

"Well I won't argue with that." Tarrlok laughed looking at his brother. "So I've heard some rumors that you have joined a pro bending team, is that true?" Tarrlok asked excited.

"Yes it is actually. I joined the Fire Ferrets earlier today." Korra said smiling at Noatak's frowning response. Tarrlok clapped his hands together.

"Now here is an Avatar that knows how to get business done." He shouted happily. "If you stay on the team you will be facing the men Noatak has trained, I'll be very interested to see you fighting non benders." Tarrlok said half glancing at his brother.

"And why would you be so excited to watch the avatar fight non benders specifically?" Noatak cut in a sly smile on his face. Tarrlok gave his brother an angry look and bowed at Korra before storming off in the other direction.

"Family problems Councilman Noatak?" Korra said watching Tarrlok leaving the room. Noatak laughed and began leading her to another group of people.

"Since I am a non bender my brother and I have a hard time seeing eye to eye sometimes." He then tapped another man on the shoulder who spun around quickly. This man was larger and much older. "Mr. Sato, I would like to introduce you to Avatar Korra." Noatak paused looking at the people around Mr. Sato. "And your other guest…"

"Ahh yes, it is a delight meeting you Avatar Korra. This is my daughter, Asami." He paused and let them shake hands before continuing. "And her date you already know of course." Mr. Sato said moving to the side unblocking Korra's view of Mako.

"Oh…Hi Mako." Korra said surprised and slightly upset. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Sato. I had no idea your daughter was seeing my team mate." Korra sarcastically smiled.

"Neither did I." Mr. Sato said smiling in response.

"It's great to meet you Korra! Mako's told me so much about you. I can't wait to see you guys fight tomorrow night, he says you're a great bender!" Asami said with excitement.

"Yeah, did he tell you how bad I beat him today?" Korra laughed out at the embarrassed expression Mako made after she spoke. Asami laughed and Korra continued "No worries though it's a good thing we are on the same team, right Mako." She said punching his arm. Everyone laughed except Noatak who was studying her closely.

"Speaking of pro bending, the main reason I asked you all here tonight is to show you _my _non bending team for next year." Noatak said walking to the center of the room. "I would like to invite everyone to witness a display from The Republic City Equalist. My new Pro team that will be participating in next year's games." Noatak said waving his arms for everyone to move from the middle of the room. A group of three people came out from the entrance room dressed in all black uniforms.

Korra stood next to Mako when Tenzin re appeared at her side with chief BeiFong.

"Perhaps you should be taking notes." Noatak said as he walked back over to Korra and the others. Another group of three people walked in. They were dressed in pro bending gear but Korra didn't know who they were. More people came in with water barrels, and disks of earth. The three on the Republic city equalist team waited watching the materials being brought in.

"The team will make pro bending more of a contact sport, in my opinion more interesting." Noatak said circling his guest now. "Begin."

There was a blast of flames from the fire bender but the equalist ran around the blaze easily jumping behind him and jabbing his finger tips along the benders arm. The water bender and earth bender were already on the ground with the equalist standing proudly over them. Korra tried moving her eyes fast enough to see what was going on. The fire bender whipped a ring of flames around him and the equalist jumped over the rings diving down and slid past him in a flash. His arm crashed beside him, he tried to lift them but couldn't. Thinking fast he kicked his leg up shooting out another stream of fire at the other team but they soon had him on the ground next to his team mates.

Everyone in the room except Korra and Mako began clapping once the fire bender had fallen down. "I'm afraid that benders will need to practice if they are going to be ready to face us." Noatak said smiling and walking over to his team. He looked over at Korra and Mako and winked at them as he spoke.

"Oh you bet we'll be ready." Korra said pointing her finger at him.

"Korra remember what I said." Tenzin said placing a hand on her shoulder. Noatak's smile got bigger and he turned away from her looking at his other guest.

"I can assure you, we are already are ready." He said a slight laugh in his voice. Korra was about to charge at him when Mako began pulling her back.

"I'm going to take her outside for a bit of fresh air before she kills anyone." Mako said looking at Tenzin. They walked away and out onto a large balcony over hanging the water.

"I'll teach that guy a lesson or two. Those benders were nothing! I'm the avatar they won't stand a chance." Korra yelled out in frustration once they were outside.

"Korra calm down, at least we know what to expect now. We just can't let them touch us." Mako said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let them make you angry Korra. We can take those guys."

"Thanks Mako." Korra said looking over at him. She placed her hand on his for a moment but he withdrew it and stepped away awkwardly.

"I'm going to go back inside if you are feeling better…Asami will want to know where I am." Mako said beginning to walk back in.

"Oh…Yeah go ahead, I'm just going to stand out here for a bit." Korra said turning away from him and leaning against the barrier of the balcony. She starred out over the water watching the waves crash onto the side of the island. Looking up at the stars she began feeling home sick. She wrapped her arms around herself and wondered how her mother and father were doing.

"If you're cold you should come back inside." Korra turned around and saw Noatak leaning against the open doorway to the balcony. "I personally like the cold. It reminds me of the North Pole." He said stepping out to join her.

"Well enjoy it then." Korra said moving to go back inside. He grabbed onto her arm as she passed him and he turned her to face him. "What?" Korra spat out angrily.

"Why won't you play nice with me avatar?" Noatak said staring at her.

"Because all you want to do is make me look bad." Korra said glaring back at him.

"That's hard to accomplish while you're wearing that dress." He smiled looking down at her outfit. Korra scoffed.

"You know what I mean. I can take those guys out easily and you're just trying to scare me." She said snatching her arm back from him.

"Prove it." He teased shifting into a fighting position.

"No problem." She said moving into position as well. They began to slowly circle each other and a smile crept up her face when her back was to the water. She lifted her arms in a fast motion lifting a wave of water behind her. But he had disappeared and she felt a stab of pain in her back. The water she had just lifted crashed down on her as she went numb. Noatak's arm latched around her waist and he held her up both of them dripping wet from her wave.

"You'll have to be quicker than that." He spoke into her ear from behind her while brushing a piece of her hair away from her face. "I hope you didn't ruin your dress, I liked it very much." He smiled and released her. She thought she was going to fall but she could move again.

"UGH!" She yelled out in frustration. She bent the water from her dress and turned on the spot to glare at him. "You just wait!" She said pointing an angry finger at him. He folded his arms behind him and smiled.

"You have until next year to practice. Just be glad you won't be facing me, only the people I have trained." He said walking away trying to ring the water out of his clothes. She followed in after him and grabbed Tenzin on her way to the door. Everyone stopped talking to stare at the two of them, Noatak walked out of the room angrily and up the stairs. Korra ignored what Tenzin was saying and continued to the entry way.

"Come on we are leaving." She said slamming open the front doors.

* * *

**A/N: **wow that was a long one XD I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave your thoughts (I seriously do a little happy dance when I get a new review maybe I'll record it one day)! And thanks for viewing!


	4. Chapter 4 Revolution

**Rival**

***All characters belong to Bryke***

**Chapter 4 Revolution**

"Korra stop! What happened?" Tenzin said grabbing her by the shoulders and halting her. They were on the path back to the boats and Korra was still fuming mad.

"I…he…I'm tired of this guy!" Korra pouted out her lower lip not wanting to admit her defeat to Tenzin. He frowned waiting for an answer.

"He challenged me and he beat me, ok?" Korra said crossing her arms in frustration. "I'm sick of him walking around like he owns the place, it's time benders stood up against this guy!" Korra yelled.

"I can agree with that." Chief BeiFong cut in from behind them."Republic city has dealt with this guy for far too long." She said walking up to them. Tenzin spun on the spot looking at her.

"Yeah!" Korra said pumping her fist in the air with excitement.

"No…you both calm down now Co-"

"No, I agree. I'm willing to help in whatever way I can." Tarrlok appeared out of nowhere. Tenzin nearly had a heart attack and spun around yet again to look at Tarrlok.

"What is going on here?" Tenzin said throwing up his hands.

"Counter attack!" Korra blurted out raising her fist higher at the site of Tarrlok.

"We need a plan to get rid of him." Tarrlok said rubbing his chin in thought.

"What?" Tenzin shouted.

"With the two of your votes alone you could get him kicked of the council easily." Lin said smiling.

"Yes, the other members would listen to Tenzin and me, however I don't know what he would do in response." A look of worry flashed over his face.

"Who cares? Get rid of him! Lock him up or something." Korra spoke looking at the chief.

"I like her Tenzin." She smiled up at Tenzin's frowning face.

"I can't deny my dislike of Councilman Noatak but all this plotting won't be good Lin. Why don't we take Korra to see Mr. Butakha?" Tenzin said throwing his hands up to silence Korra.

"Fine I'll meet you there. You can come too Tarrlok." Lin said looking at the other Councilman. All three groups got onto their boats and began heading to Republic City.

"Korra, I know and fully understand that you are upset by Councilman Noatak. But the three of you are heading to a dangerous zone. Noatak is the only Council member who has been fighting for non benders, and has gained quite a following. If you try to take him down someone might get hurt." Tenzin said once he had sat down next to Korra on the boat.

"We can't let him take over control Tenzin. He is fighting for a noble cause but he is doing it the wrong way. If it's for himself or others, he needs to be stopped, or at least taught a lesson." Korra said punching her fist together. Tenzin sighed and looked away towards Air Temple Island as they drove by it.

"We'll see how you feel after you've talked with Mr. Butakha." Tenzin responded folding his arms. Korra mirrored him and they both remained silent until they reached city hall where Chief BeiFong and Tarrlok were already waiting.

"This way." The chief said waving them into the building. They walked inside, it was dark with only a few lights still on.

"Why is he still here Lin?" Tarrlok asked confused.

"Because he didn't feel safe going home." Lin said opening a door to their right with a key.

"Who's there?" Mr. Butakha shrieked.

"Chief BeiFong. We have some questions for you."

"What? Haven't I told you enough?" Mr. Butakha said sitting up off of his bed.

"You are using my building as a safe haven, if you want to continue living here under my protection you'll start talking." Lin said flicking on a bright light over head and slamming the door behind everyone.

"O-okay." He mumbled out.

"Tell all of us exactly what happened." Lin said sitting down in a chair. Korra sat in another one next to Lin's while Tenzin and Tarrlok paced around the room.

"Well, after all the paper work was finished, everyone left the arena. I was there alone locking up. Once everything was shut I returned to my office. I was getting some of the work I had left behind…and he was there waiting for me. I didn't know why he was there…he was just standing there. Wearing a white mask. He didn't say anything so I asked him what he was doing in my private office. He started walking closer…feeling threatened I shot a blast of fire at him. It set the place on fire and smoke started to fill the room. I couldn't see anything, so thinking I hit him I turned back around to run. But the door was locked. I tried opening it but it was locked from the outside. I turned back around to stop the fire but he was standing right in front of me again. He moved towards me and the next thing I remember was waking up to my office in ruins…and my bending was gone. That's when you showed up." He said looking up from his hands to Chief BeiFong.

"You still can't bend?" Lin said unmoving from her chair.

"No."

"He might have expected him to perish in the fire." Tarrlok spoke up. Mr. Butakha yelped in worry.

"No, he wanted to show the city what he could do." Tenzin added still pacing.

"Was this the first attack like this Chief Beifong?" Korra asked in a small voice.

"Yes. And possibly the first of many to come. That's why this non bending revolution needs to be put down. Councilman Noatak needs to be stopped before this guy strikes again." Lin said standing up to face Tenzin.

"It might be too late Lin." Tenzin said glancing at Korra. Lin stiffened and looked down at Korra as well.

"We need to talk in private." She said grabbing Tenzin's arm and walking out of the room.

"You guys won't let him kill me will you?" Mr. Butakha said to Korra and Councilman Tarrlok.

"We are going to catch this masked man and eliminate Councilman Noatak." Korra said slamming a fist into her lap. Tarrlok looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Korra." He said getting up and walking to the far corner of the room away from Mr. Butakha. She followed and he began whispering to her.

"Tomorrow night I want you to meet me at the docks near the arena. Same time, don't bring Tenzin. We are going to have a look around at my brothers' home. Tenzin would never allow it and Chief BeiFong wouldn't let us come with her. So do we have a deal?" Tarrlok said grinning.

"You bet we do." Korra said shaking his hand.

"Tarrlok tomorrow the council will vote on removing Councilman Noatak, are you still ready to vote against him?" Tenzin said stepping back into the room.

"Yes, I am." He said holding up one of his hands to his chest. "My brother needs to be put in his place."

"Good. I'll be there to make sure nothing funny happens." Lin said walking in behind Tenzin.

"Come on Korra, we need to get back home." Tenzin said waving for her to follow him. Korra nodded to Chief BeiFong and Tarrlok before they began making their way back.

* * *

"Have a press conference set up for eleven o clock tomorrow." Noatak said to his assistant as the last guest left his house.

"Is everything alright sir?"

"Fine, just get it done." He said making his way out of the room.

"Public or press only?" Noatak paused for a moment and looked back at him.

"Public…very, public." His assistant nodded smiling and walked off. Noatak walked through the ball room and out onto the balcony. He grazed his fingers along the railing and sighed. "If only we could see eye to eye Korra." He breathed in deep and turned to go back inside.

* * *

"Korra, it's time to go." Tenzin said shaking Korra awake. If felt like she had just fallen asleep. She groaned and then shot up.

"I get to come with you?" She said already pulling on her jacket. Tenzin nodded and walked out of the room. A few moments later she went running after him. He was already outside and sitting on top of Oogie. "I'm ready!" She said jumping into the saddle.

"Korra, I just need you to promise me something." Tenzin said glancing back nervously as they took off.

"Sure anything." Korra said smiling looking over at the city.

"Try not to say anything, just watch. Councilman Noatak will have enough fuel to start riots, we don't want to give him any more. Ok?" He avoided her glare as he spoke.

"Ok, fine." Korra mumbled slouching. When they reached the roof of city hall they both got off and made their way down to the meeting room. Tarrlok and Chief BeiFong were already there with another council member Korra hadn't met before. They walked forward and Chief BeiFong glanced at them entering.

"Tenzin right on time." She said smiling.

"Right on time for what?" Councilman Noatak spoke entering from the main doors. Everyone turned to look at him. Korra angrily folded her arms. He noticed her and bowed slightly in her direction once he got closer. Tarrlok looked over at Tenzin and when he nodded Tarrlok spoke up.

"Myself and the other council members have decided that you are no longer fit to serve on this council Noatak." Tarrlok said staring into his brothers eyes. Who's faced turned from calm to rage.

"I expected this for them Tarrlok, but you as well?" Noatak said pointing a finger at the rest of the council members.

"Is there going to be a problem Ex Councilman Noatak?" Lin said all too cheerfully. Noatak turned sharply glaring at her.

"Not at all." He said bowing towards all of them. His eyes lingered on Korra for a brief moment and he turned to leave. Once he was outside the doors again Korra felt herself take a sharp intake of breath.

"That was too easy." Tenzin spoke first.

"I'm sure we will find out what his plan of action is soon, and before we know it I'll have him locked up." Lin said heading in the direction of her office. She stopped when she heard Noatak's voice amplified throughout the entire building. Everyone gasped and looked out to the front doors.

"Republic City, I am sad to announce that the other council members have chosen to remove me from my office. Including my own brother." Everyone burst through the front doors to see Noatak speaking before a large group of people in the square.

"My movements to make Republic City a better place for everyone has been crushed by this choice…It is clear that the benders of this city want us non benders to suffer under their rule. I say no. No longer will we allow this to happen. We need to stand up and be heard…too long have we struggled to make a difference! Today I announce that unless in three days time the officials of Republic City do not allow me back in office, along with a new branch of non bender policies then Republic City will be at war. Everything is in place, the non benders of this City are ready to stand for what is rightfully theirs. Ready to bleed, ready to die to bring peace. We are ready to fight!" Noatak threw his fist into the air and the crowd broke out into cheers. He dropped the microphone to the ground and walked off without looking back at Korra or the others. They all stood there shocked as angry yells began to erupt from the crowd at them. Korra was about to blast a jet of fire at him when Lin began to drag her back into the building.

"War?" Lin shouted out as they all filed back inside. "How could he expect to beat the city's police force?"

"Chief BeiFong, Noatak is capable of many things." Tarrlok groaned in frustration sitting down.

"He doesn't even have proof of an army! I say no. I will not give up this city to his power games." Lin slammed her fist down on the large desk.

"Lin, relax. We have three days. Maybe in that time we will be able to uncover something to stop this." Tenzin said sitting down next to Tarrlok.

"The Republic City Equalist." Korra cut in pacing in front of the desk remembering his pro bending team from last night. "He has an army of those guys."

"That may very well be so, but we still need facts before any decisions are made." The council member Korra didn't know added in.

"If that's the case we are totally unprepared to fight them." Tarrlok said digging his nails into the desk. "Who knows how long he has been planning this. I feel so stupid!" Tarrlok yelled in anger.

"Everyone just relax. We will figure this out." Tenzin said looking over at Tarrlok.

"We need a heavy police patrol chief, and we should shut down pro bending for now." The other member said looking up at Chief BeiFong.

"What!" Korra yelled out in anger. "No! I have a game tonight!"

"Korra." Tenzin warned.

"I'll get the squads on it immediately." Chief BeiFong said nodding at the council.

"I don't think we should close the arena down just yet." Tarrlok said lifting up his head. Lin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh and why not?" She said folding her arms skeptically.

"Benders are already going to be upset about Noatak's announcement, and we had just come to an agreement on the equalist joining pro bending. If we cut that off now benders and non benders will be upset, thinking we've gone back on our word." Tarrlok said rubbing at his temples.

"YES!" Korra jumped up and smiled at Tarrlok.

"Fine. But Lin I will need you to provide extra security." Tenzin said standing up.

"I can do that." Chief BeiFong said once more turning to leave.

"Everyone be on the lookout. Tomorrow we will meet again and make our choice on what to do." Tenzin said walking off with Korra.

"Tenzin I need to go to the arena to start practicing for tonight." Korra said as they made their way up to the roof. Tenzin didn't respond as they climbed onto Oogie. "Tenzin?" Korra asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Ok Korra…please be careful. As of right now we only have a faint idea of what Noatak is capable of. I think it is safe to say who ever took Mr. Butakha's bending away is under Noatak's control." Tenzin said guiding Oogie in the direction of the arena.

"Do you really think that?" Korra said watching the buildings fly by.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'll be back to watch the match tonight. If you need anything Korra you get me." Tenzin said as they landed on the dock.

"Ok Tenzin." Korra said jumping off the air bison and running into the arena. She opened the doors and was instantly greeted by Bolin.

"Is it true? Are they closing the arena?" He asked shaking her by her shoulders.

"Nope! We still get to fight!" Korra said grabbing his hands and spinning him.

"Good. Now let's get to practice." Mako said leaning up against a nearby wall. Korra and Bolin stopped spinning and walked off to the gym with Mako. They each practiced on their own for a while doing some warm ups. Korra filled them in on everything that had happened at city hall while they began facing each other. Eventually getting too tired they stopped and Korra crashed down on a bench soaking a towel to hang it around her neck to cool off. Mako sat down next to her holding up his own towel. She smiled and bent water into his as well.

"It sure does get hot in here with you." Korra said causally. She blushed instantly noticing the double meaning. Mako smiled at her blushing as well.

"Yeah fire bending gets pretty hot." He chuckled out.

"That's why earth bending is the best. Not too cold, not too hot." Bolin said sitting down between them. Korra poked him in the ribs hard and he laughed.

"So what happened last night Korra? Did that guy do something? Because we will totally kic-"

"It was nothing Mako." Korra said cutting him off. Bolin looked between the two of them confused.

"Korra? We are a team now. We've got each other's backs." Mako said leaning around Bolin to look at her better. She smiled at him in response.

"Yeah!" Bolin yelled throwing his arms around the two of them. "We're the best Pro Bending team EVER!"

"Thanks guys." Korra said laughing at Bolin.

* * *

The arena shined in the night as the crowds of people began walking inside. Chief BeiFong's police force we're circling all around on the docks, inside the building, and in hot air balloons over head.

"Are you ready Korra?" Tenzin asked inside the Fire Ferrets locker room.

"I've been ready!" Korra yelled adrenaline pumping through her veins. Tenzin smiled and walked to the door.

"I'll be watching, just be careful, and have fun Korra." He said leaving the locker room.

"Ok guys group meeting." Mako said stretching out his arms. Korra and Bolin walked over to him and they all huddled together. "The Harbor Town Hog Monkeys don't have anything on us. We are better than them. So let's give the crowd a good show. Make sure this Noatak guy sees just how strong and ready we are for his weak Equalist. Got it?" He said smiling at them.

"You bet!" Korra yelled.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Bolin said punching his fist together. They each high fived each other and stepped out onto the platform waiting to be pulled to the fighting stage. The announcer was standing in the middle of the ring speaking to the crowd. Korra looked around and saw Tenzin in the stands watching with Chief BeiFong and Tarrlok. Korra waved at them and looked over at her team mates. Bolin was making a grossed out face while Mako blew kisses at Asami. She laughed as the announcer called out their names.

Korra felt like there were a million electric shocks going through her body in small explosions from her excitement. She stepped onto the ring for the first time and walked to the center her and Bolin flanking Mako. She lifted her hands staring down the other team getting ready for the go ahead. The bell rang and Mako instantly shot a blast of fire at the three other team mates. One of them dived to the right to Korra. She spun twirling her arms over her head and blasted a stream of water at the other team's earth bender before they had a chance to get back up and they were knocked of the ring.

"WOO YEAH!" Bolin yelled as he slammed his foot down propelling a disk at the opposing fire bender who was attacking Mako. They all moved together Korra ducking a whip of water and lifting herself up kicking a gush of water sending him back another zone. Bolin threw his fist forward violently and sent an earth disk into the other water bender's chest. He went flying off the back and the crowd screamed in excitement. All three of them faced the fire bender now. The clock was ticking in their ears as Mako raised his arms over his head and brought them back down shooting a fierce line of fire at their last competitor who went flying off the back yelling.

"WIPEOUTTTTTT!" The announcer screamed in the microphone. Korra ran over to the two of them cheering and they all hugged. The lights of the arena suddenly all went out. Gasps sounded from all around. Korra felt Mako gripping onto her and Bolin tighter.

"What's going on?" Korra whispered nervously.

"I don't know." Mako said lighting a fire in his hand. Korra did the same and they all looked around still holding onto each other. They turned and saw a group of people on the stage with them. Korra gasped and the lights turned back on. Everyone in the stands started whispering and yelling. Noatak and a uniformed group of people were standing there smiling at Korra and her team mates. He had a microphone in his hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this happy celebration. My congratulations to you and your team Avatar Korra. But I think it's time that all of Republic City saw the power of my revolution." Three men that were standing behind him stood in front of him now crouching down in fighting stances.

"Bring it." Korra said already charging. Bolin and Mako joined following after her. Two of the three men went after Bolin and Mako to her left and right. She didn't even think before she punched a blast of fire at the one in front of her. He ducked her punch and went to hit her elbow but she dodged it losing her balance for a moment. She back stepped and lifted up the ground underneath his feet. He tripped and reached out to grab her as she drenched his feet in water and froze him in his spot on the ground. Korra turned to help Mako and Bolin but they were already down. Korra yelled in anger bringing her arms around in a circle of flames. The two began running at her one of them crashed to the floor when they failed to duck on time. The other charged at her head first. Thinking quickly she shot up a slab of the stage at his chin. It hit and he went flying backwards. She put her hands on her hips and smiled proudly. She went to turn back around but she felt a stream of fingers run up the back of her body and she dropped to her knees. Scared she looked around herself unable to move. Noatak walked from behind her to look at her. He grabbed her face in one of his hands.

"Still not quick enough." He smiled and dropped his hold walking away. "If some of the best benders in republic city are not prepared to face us, I worry for Republic city's police force. We will not stand down, two days." He said dropping the microphone the lights suddenly turned off again. A few moments later they were back on and they were gone.

"Korra! Are you ok?" Mako said running over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said slowing standing up. She looked up into the stands where she saw Tenzin, Lin and Tarrlok all slowly standing up with her.

"I have to go speak with Tarrlok." She whispered angrily storming off the stage.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed. There will be more Korra/Noatak action in the next one, promise! Please leave your thoughts! **


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

**Rival**

***All characters belong to Bryke***

**Chapter 5 Awakening **

"Tarrlok." Korra called walking out onto the dock surrounding the arena. He stepped out of the shadows and greeted her.

"Let's go." He said Running off and diving straight into the water. Korra smiled and watched him as he began heading towards Noatak's home.

"I like this guy's style." She dived in after him propelling herself forward on the waves. Once they got closer they emerged themselves in the water. Korra looked over to Tarrlok's bubble of air. He was pointing in a direction to their left and she followed. He made his way to the shore very slowly, Korra watched as he peaked his head out of the water and sneaked up to the sand. She trailed closely behind him not making a sound. They ran up the beach to the jungle surrounding the house.

"What exactly should we be looking for?" Korra whispered as she joined him in the trees.

"Anything that looks threatening, plans for an attack or weapons." Korra nodded and they began moving again. They reached a high stone wall and Tarrlok stopped he picked up a rock and threw it at the wall. It bounced back at them and he waved her forward. He stood next to it holding out his hand and she ran at him as he lifted her over. She crashed to the other side and dived under some bushes. A few moments later Tarrlok joined her. They looked out across a grass field that stretched out to a back door leading to the cellar. Korra was about to run towards the door when Tarrlok pulled her back down.

"Be careful." He hissed out as a guard walked on the balcony above. She mouthed sorry and he let her go. When the guard had disappeared they moved together towards the door. He pressed his ear against it listening and Korra got into an earth bending stance. He nodded and she brought down part of the wall into the building. They ran inside and she sealed the wall back into place. She turned to look around but it was completely dark so she lit a small fire in her hands.

"Let's look around in here before we move anywhere else." Tarrlok said quietly scanning the room. It was a very large room with only one motor boat in sight. The rest of the room was completely empty. "This is unusual." Tarrlok said walking up to the boat.

"For a rich guy he doesn't have that many toys." Korra said lifting her hand to double check the room.

"Wait. Look." Tarrlok said pointing to the ground. There were strange marks on the ground that looked like tire marks. "I've never seen these kinds of marks before." Tarrlok said bending down and examining them closer.

"What would make marks like those?" Korra said kneeling down beside him.

"I'm not sure." He paused and held up his hand. Korra froze extinguishing the fire and listening with him. There were footsteps directly above them and mumbled sound of someone talking. "Noatak is here. Maybe we should go." Tarrlok spoke so quietly Korra hardly heard him.

"No. We need to do this." Korra whispered back angrily.

"Ok. We need to get into his office. We will look around quickly then get out." Tarrlok said as Korra lit up the room again.

"Got it." They moved to the stairway slowing climbing upwards. Tarrlok stopped at the door listening again. He gently twisted the handle and looked out. He waved his hand without looking back at Korra and she followed. They were in the main entry room the front doors were standing open with no one in sight. Tarrlok ran to his left up the stairs and Korra tailed him. They ducked below the railing as they made it to the second floor. Tarrlok pointed to a hallway to their right they began running down it when a door slammed open. Noatak's assistant came walking out. Korra gasped and he turned on the spot.

"What a-" He began to yell out when Tarrlok punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground and Tarrlok picked him up over his shoulder.

"Come on." Tarrlok said waving her into the room the assistant had just come out of. He threw the man on the ground and closed the door behind them. "Start looking." Korra nodded as he turned a light on at the desk. Tarrlok began shuffling around the room opening drawers. Korra sat down at the desk and tore through a pile of papers.

"This is just a bunch or republic city regulations." Korra said frustrated.

"Keep looking." She started opening up the drawers in the desk most of which were empty.

"Hey there is a drawer here that is locked." Korra said tugging on the top left compartment.

"Check him, he might have a key." Tarrlok said looking over his shoulder at the unconscious man. She walked over to him and grabbed a set of keys from his pocket. She walked back to the desk trying four keys into the lock before it opened. There were a stack of papers that looked like letters. Some were addressed to other council members, some addressed to himself. She opened each of them glancing over their contents. She reached in for the last letter feeling defeated when she saw her name. Her heart stopped for a moment as she opened the clean envelope. There was a small piece of paper with small handing writing on it. She dragged the lamp closer to her and read it.

_Dear Korra,_

_ I hope you will forgive me for my blunt behavior. I only wish for you to see and know Republic City the way I do myself. There are people here that would have you believe the city is perfect. I want to show you otherwise. Let me show you the city from my eyes, tomorrow evening. The bench where I first met you._

The letter was unsigned and messy like he was still working on it. Korra found herself smiling. She quickly grabbed a pen and wrote a response.

"Did you find something?" Tarrlok said looking over at her.

"Oh…no its nothing." Korra said shoving the letter back into the envelope.

"What is it…?" Tarrlok said slamming a door shut on a small table. A concealed latch opened and he looked inside, he gasped and reached in for the contents.

"Hello?" Noatak's voice sounded from the hallway.

"Hide." Tarrlok hissed from his place. Korra made sure to place the letter evenly in the middle of the desk turning off the lamp and darted for the window. She crept onto the small balcony and hid behind a pillar. She Peeked from behind it slightly to see Noatak entering the room and stepping back in shock at the sight of his brother.

"Tarrlok! What's going on here?" He said slamming the door behind him and looking over at his assistant. Tarrlok stumbled back from the spot he was standing. Korra had never seen Tarrlok act this scared.

"N-nothing brother." He said as a grunt came from Noatak's assistant.

"He's spying on you!" The man yelled out when he woke up pointing at Tarrlok.

"What?" Noatak yelled walking closer to his brother.

"The Avatar was with him!"

"W-what are you doing here Tarrlok?" Noatak asked threateningly. Tarrlok stumbled backwards again and Noatak began walking closer to him when he tripped. He placed his hand on the table where Noatak had been looking and he saw the opened compartment. "Ah…I see." Noatak said straightening up.

"Noatak…please." Tarrlok said looking between him and the table.

"Where is she?"

"Gone, I had her flea when we heard your voice." Tarrlok said inching away. Noatak moved a hand to his temple closing his eyes in aggravation. "Please don't make me fight you." Tarrlok said pressed up against the wall.

"This is the only way." Noatak said springing forward. Tarrlok raised his arms and Noatak froze. Korra lifted her hands up to her mouth to cover her gasp. Tarrlok was blood bending Noatak and his assistant.

"I cannot let you do this!" Tarrlok yelled in anger as he walked closer. Noatak was on his knees with a silent scream on his lips. "Tell me you won't!"

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY TARRLOK!" Noatak yelled tears beginning to stream from his eyes in pain. Tarrlok suddenly began shaking in response. Noatak slowly stood up fighting against Tarrlok's hold. "Don't make this difficult!" He huffed out slowly walking closer to Tarrlok. Tarrlok stared at him eyes wide. He fell to his knees as Noatak charged him once more.

"NO!" Tarrlok screamed as Noatak gripped his shoulder for balance while he raised his hand up into the air.

"I'm sorry." Noatak whispered as he brought his thumb down onto his brother's forehead. A few moments later Tarrlok's eye's closed and he dropped face down onto the floor. "Take him back to his home." Noatak said beginning to walk over to his desk. Tarrlok rolled onto his side and grabbed his ankle.

"If you think I won't tell everyone that you're a-"

"Feel free to share my power with republic city Tarrlok, but if you let too much slip. I might do just the same." Noatak said walking back up to him. Tarrlok practically growled in response, Noatak slammed two fingers into his neck and he was knocked out. "Get him out of here…Lieutenant." Noatak said returning to his desk.

"Yes sir." Noatak watched as his brother was pulled out of the room. He turned the lamp on as the door closed and Korra saw him stiffen. He reached for the letter in the middle of the desk and with shaky hands and opened it.

_I accept._

Noatak stood up the letter still in his hand re reading it over and over again. He put it down and walked over to the door. He paused and walked back to it picking it up once more. He read it yet again and slipped it into his coat pocket. He braced himself on the edge of the desk sighing. Without warning he punched the lamp straight off of his desk. Korra yelped out in surprise and his head shot up to the window. Korra jumped off and into the water. He ran over to the window and opened it looking over the railing. She was gone.

* * *

"Tenzin!" Korra yelled as she ran up to the house on Air Temple Island.

"Korra?" She heard Tenzin yell from inside. He came running out with Mako, and Bolin. Mako ran past everyone and picked her up swinging her around.

"We were so worried!" He panted into her ear. He put her down and Bolin hugged her speaking.

"What happened?" He said releasing her.

"Guys I'm fine…but Tarrlok isn't" Korra said nervously rubbing her arm.

"What happen Korra?" Tenzin said as Chief BeiFong and Pema walked outside to join them.

"Me and Tarrlok went to see if we could find anything at Noatak's house…"

"You what!" Tenzin shouted. Bolin's jaw dropped to the floor and Lin smirked.

"Go on." Chief BeiFong said waving Tenzin off.

"Well we couldn't find anything and we were just about to go when Noatak showed up…I hid and Tarrlok stayed…He took his bending away…Noatak is the person taking people's bending!" Korra said flinging her arms around as she told the story.

"Where is Tarrlok now?" Chief Beifong asked.

"Noatak had him taken back to his house." Korra responded glancing from Tenzin to the Chief.

"I'll get someone over there." Lin said crossing her arms.

"This is not good…" Tenzin sighed. "We need to stop messing around. This is serious. Lin we are now closing the arena." Tenzin shushed Korra and the boys before they could protest. "For now at least. I have to hold an emergency meeting. Korra get some sleep. I might need you to make an announcement tomorrow. Boys you are welcome to use the Island as a temporary home while the arena is closed. Pema will show you where you can stay. Let's get going Lin." Tenzin said walking over to Oogie. Korra watched as Tenzin flew over towards the city. Her eyelids began to feel heavy.

"Maybe I should get some sleep." Korra said yawning. Pema smiled and patted Korra on the back.

"Go along Korra, I'll show the boy's to their rooms." She said leading them away.

"Goodnight Korra." They both said in unison as she began walking into the house. She reached her room and crashed onto her bed. Naga woke up at the sound and walked over to her licking Korra's face.

"Hey Naga." Korra smiled petting her polar bear dog. She continued to pet her thinking about the letter and Noatak's reactions. She didn't think it was safe anymore to actually go; it could just turn out to be a trap. Korra slowly fell into a deep sleep resting her hand on top of Naga's head.

* * *

"Korra wake up." Pema was shaking Korra from her sleep.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Korra asked slowly sitting up. Pema laughed opening up Korra's window. A bright light shinned in and Korra hid back under her covers.

"Almost noon. Tenzin is still at city hall. They found Tarrlok, he is still pretty shaken up. Looks like they will be there for a while, so Tenzin asked that the kids try some training with you while he is out." Pema smiled and opened Korra's door and all three of them came running in.

"Korra we get to be your teachers today!" Ikki yelled jumping on her bed in excitement.

"Call me Master Meelo." Meelo hollered sending a puff of air at Korra's face. Korra ran her fingers through her hair trying to straighten in back down from the blast.

"Wow you look worse than Mako when he wakes up." Bolin announced from the door way. Korra ducked back under the covers.

"I forgot you guys were here." Korra mumbled humiliated.

"Come on! We have to start!" Jinora shouted in protest pulling Korra off her bed.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Korra followed them down the hall rubbing her eyes as they stepped outside.

"Good morning Korra!" Korra's eyes shot up at the voice. It was Mr. Sato's daughter Asami. She was standing next to Mako a large beautiful smile on her face. Korra grumbled to herself thinking how horrible she must have looked compared to her.

"Morning." She murmured walking by the couple.

"Ok time to start practice!" Jinora yelled clapping her hands together.

* * *

"Tenzin do you not realize the threat in front of our faces?" Councilman Tarrlok yelled across the desk. All of the council members were gathered in a meeting that had started early that morning, including Chief BeiFong.

"I am fully aware. But as the leaders of Republic City it is our job to prevent war! Not start it Tarrlok!" Tenzin yelled getting tired of everyone trying to fight him.

"Tenzin, I see your point. However at this time I don't really see any other options." Lin cut in sitting with her face in her hands. Tenzin sighed and sat back down.

"Have any of you even considered trying to reach ex councilman Noatak and simply negotiating terms with him?" Tenzin huffed out flatly.

"And have him attack more benders? That's an irrational idea to even think he would listen! Noatak is an extremist and needs to be eliminated!" Tarrlok said pointing an angry finger at Tenzin.

"Gentlemen calm down. Tenzin we all worry for the safety of the citizens, but not fighting against this will lead benders to a holocaust. Tarrlok is right, either way some life must be spent to save the city." Another council member cut in.

"Noatak has shown no plans for killing anyone. I would not take it to such heights." Lin added in.

"Chief BeiFong, when did you become part of the council?" Tarrlok slowly turned his head to face her. Lin shot up out of her chair and was about to attack Tarrlok when Tenzin stood up to hold her back.

"If we can't agree then I'm afraid I will have to take leave. Handling this delicate situation with force will cause more harm then you could imagine. I'm going to deal with this my way." Tenzin bowed to each of them and grabbed Lin on his way to the door. "I'm not ready to watch on as innocent men and women settle this with their own blood when it could be fixed with a few pieces of paper!" He yelled back at them and slammed the doors closed. Lin stopped when they were outside crossing her arms and smiling.

"What?" Tenzin stared at her smirk.

"Let settle this. Together."Lin said punching him in the arm. Tenzin smiled.

"I've got a plan."

* * *

"Korra?" Tenzin knocked on Korra's bedroom door when he arrived back home.

"Yeah Tenzin?" Korra groaned from her bed. She looked out the window the sun was setting outside. Tenzin laughed watching her cover her head with the sheets.

"Did the children beat you up today?"

"Pretty much. How about the council?" Korra asked sitting up.

"I'm no longer a part of the council Korra. Tarrlok's rage over losing his bending has corrupted him. I believe seeing Tarrlok in such a state has also somehow affected the other council members." Tenzin sighed sitting down.

"Tenzin…we can't stop this can we? Republic City is going to be at war…" Korra mumbled.

"No. Don't think that way Korra. Tomorrow is our dead line on Noatak's terms. I have a plan, and I need your help." Tenzin gave Korra a weak smile.

"I'll do anything Tenzin." Korra smiled back hope filling her inside.

"Being the avatar is the one strongest symbols to benders. If you could come to terms with Noatak we might be able to stop this before it gets out of hand." Tenzin began.

"No way. Tenzin that guy is crazy! He takes bending away from people. He doesn't want people to be equal, he wants non benders to be all powerful!" Korra yelled getting up off the bed and pacing as she spoke. "I can't do this Tenzin, both sides are horrible either way I look, it's like no one sees eye to eye anymore! Everybody just wants to kill each other!" Tenzin stood up and braced her shoulders.

"Korra, please just try. Its either your negotiations or the city goes to war." Tenzin's face was filled with worry. Korra felt the weight of the whole city crash onto her. She started to tear up and she ran out of the room. Tenzin yelled after her but she ignored him running outside into the rain. She made her way to the private gazebo Tenzin had shown her the other day and she crashed down sobbing into her arms.

"Korra?" Asami's voice sounded from behind her and she jumped up. "Are you ok?"

"Oh…yeah. I'm fine thanks." Korra said slouching and turning back around. Asami rung her hands nervously before she spoke again.

"I know we haven't really talked much, but you know you can trust me Korra. I'm your friend." Asami said walking into the gazebo. Korra considered telling her to leave but instead she turned around and hugged onto Asami crying.

"I don't know what to do! Everyone is depending on me to pick a side but I'm not even sure anymore who the good guys are!" Korra blubbered out into Asami's shoulder. Asami patted Korra's back to sooth her.

"I'm sure whatever you do Korra it will be the right thing." Korra broke the hug and looked at Asami.

"What would you do?" Korra asked still sniffling.

"I would try and figure out a way to make everyone happy, and keep the people safe. Maybe have a good talk with this ex councilman." Asami said smiling and punching her fist together. Korra laughed wiping away some tears.

"I wouldn't mind kicking his butt right now. But you are right, I should figure out a way to make all of this fair." Korra looked out over the water at the city. She could hardly see it through all the rain.

"Can I ask a favor?" Korra said looking back to Asami.

"Sure Korra."

"I need to go to the city for a bit, will you cover for me? Tell everyone I'm right here and I need to be left alone?" Korra asked darting her eyes around making sure no one was listening. Asami smiled placing her hands on her hips.

"As long as you promise me you won't get hurt out there."

"I'm the avatar I can handle myself." Korra placing her hands on her hips to playfully mock her. They laughed and Asami nodded.

"How long do you think you'll be?"

"Maybe a few hours." Korra said rubbing her arm nervously.

"Ok, I've got your back Korra." Asami said giving Korra a hug before turning back towards the house.

"Thanks." Korra waved and dived right into the water from the gazebo.

* * *

Noatak stood up against a building in the square outside of city hall. He had been waiting here for what felt like hours. Not to mention it was raining buckets. He was about to leave giving up hope when he saw her. She was on the other side of the square at the wrong bench looking for him. He stepped out from his hiding spot and she spotted him instantly. They both walked towards each other meeting in the center of the square.

"Are you ready to see the real Republic City, Korra?" He held out his hand the rain pouring down on them. She looked into his eyes and nodded her head grabbing onto his hand.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no what is Korra going to do? I hope you guys enjoyed, almost at the end here :) please leave your thoughts! And get ready for Korra and Noatak's little date in the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6 Seize

**Rival**

***All characters belong to Bryke***

**Chapter 6 Seize**

"Yes sir?" Tarrlok's assistant came walking into his office. It had been a long tiring day. Tarrlok looked up from his desk pondering.

"Do you still have someone following Noatak?" Tarrlok asked organizing some papers.

"Yes."

"Good. Get someone to follow the avatar as well. Tenzin separated from the council earlier today and I believe him and chief BeiFong are conspiring. If anyone makes contact with Noatak tell me immediately." He stood up from his desk walking towards the door.

"Anything else?"

"That is all for now."

* * *

"This way." Noatak said as he guided Korra down an alley to his car. They walked up beside it and he opened the passenger side door for her.

"Where are we going?" She asked sitting down.

"Just wait. You'll see." He answered closing her door and making his way to the driver's side. Once he got inside he shut his door and took off his coat. "You made me wait long enough, my insides might be wet." He laughed trying to ring out the water from his clothes.

"Here, let me." Korra said lifting her hands. She bent the water off of him and herself shooting it through the window. He froze in his seat and smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded closing the window and he started the car. "How much of the city have you seen?" He asked looking at her from the corner of his eye. She sat back on the seat folding her arms.

"Not much actually. The most I saw was the day we met." Korra looked out the window as lights flashed by from buildings. Noatak sighed and turned down a street on their right.

"I'll show you everything." They drove for a few more minutes in silence, Korra staring out the window. The buildings they were passing got bigger and bigger. They reached a large gate and Korra looked over at him.

"This is where the wealthiest citizens of Republic City live…turn to your side and pretend you're sleeping, I don't want the guard identifying you." Noatak said looking out the window at the approaching gate keeper. Korra did as he said and she heard him opening the window.

"Who a-…Councilman Noatak, p-please sir go right in." The guard stuttered from outside. The large gate creaked as it gradually opened letting them in. He closed the window and drove through. "Alright, have a look around." He said slowly driving down the street. Korra sat back up and leaned against the dash board starring out the front window. The street was lined with elegant lights and a stone road. On either side there were tall beautiful multiple story homes pressed up against each other. They came up to a cross section at the end of the road where you could see the Yue bay, he turned the car to the road leading to the left and Korra gasped. There were extremely large houses scattered over a small range of manmade hills. Each at least twice as big as the ones they had just passed.

"Three of the council members live here. Two well known gang heads, and many others." Korra looked over at him when he spoke, a frown on his face. "Including my brother." He turned the car back around and Korra stopped looking out the window.

"Do any non benders live here?" Korra asked looking at her hands.

"No…well my brother now." He laughed to himself. "The small amount of non benders who are rich enough to afford a house here avoid it. They wouldn't be welcomed here surrounded by all of the Bender family's, especially the two gang heads. They'd be dead in a week." They reached the gate and this time it opened automatically. He sped through it back onto the city street. "You've seen the city hall district, the market district, and now the homes of the rich. I'm taking you to see where most of the non benders live now." Noatak began racing down the street. Korra didn't even look out the window anymore, she stared at his angry face puzzled.

"You really are a good person." She said out loud, his frown faded and he glanced over at her.

"I'm glad you can see that." He slowed the speed they were going at after she spoke.

"But why? You are one of the richest people here. Why should you be so involved?" Korra asked still staring at him.

"It is a long story Korra. I'm afraid you aren't ready to hear everything about me." His frown returned and she crossed her arms in defeat.

"I'm ready, go on." She said huffing.

"I…I don't want to tell you the worst things about me Korra. My main concern right now is that you see the problems in Republic City…not the problems in my past." Korra thought she saw tears building up in his eyes but he pointed out the window and she looked away. It had gotten darker outside, where ever they were there weren't as many lights as in the areas before.

"This area here is specifically for non benders. It was of my doing. This is the safest place for non benders to currently live. I made the suggestion five years ago. It was just finished a year back, and they only gave me three blocks…it is very cramped…but it is better than the alternative." He pulled up along a row of store fronts and stopped the car. "If you don't mind a little detour I'd like to check in with one of my friends." He took out the keys and looked at her.

"Of course not." She smiled and went to open the door.

"Let me." He got out of the car grabbing his coat and ran over to her side. He opened her door and held the coat over both of their heads. He closed the door behind them and they ran under the awning of the nearest store front. He folded the coat over his arm and peered into the window of the store. There was a single light on in the back. He knocked on the glass and a head popped from around the corner wall.

"What are you doing? Let us in!" Noatak yelled jokingly. A tall thin old man stepped out from behind the wall laughing and came walking to the front. He pulled out a link of keys and unlocked the door.

"Noatak…and friend. You are always welcome." He said while opening the door. He gave Noatak a pat on the shoulder and gestured for them to come inside. It was bakery, Korra could smell that much. There were a few tables and a visible kitchen in the back behind the wall the man had appeared from.

"Lee this is Avatar Korra, I am showing her around the city, so she might know every detail of it. And if I'm showing anyone the city I have to stop here." Noatak said introducing the two.

"A-avatar…it is a pleasure to have you here. You should feel very privileged. Only non benders are allowed in this part of town, Noatak here could get arrested for bringing you. Call me Lee." His eyes widened at her name but he held out his hand adjusting his glasses.

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly glancing at Noatak.

"So my dear, do you like Egg custard tarts? I have a fresh batch out of the oven. On the house." He smiled already walking to the kitchen.

"Oh sure! Sounds great!" Korra said thinking about the last time she ate. Noatak took her arm and began walking back to the kitchen with her.

"So how have things been around here Lee?" Noatak asked as they entered the kitchen. There were a few ovens and stove tops around the room and one large table in the middle with four stools around it.

"Oh you know, same old same old…there's a new guy coming around now." Lee said turning away from an oven with a plate in his hand. Korra and Noatak sat down at the table as Lee handed Korra her tart. "Says he's a Non bender, coming in and out of town in connection with some gang. Says that if shop keepers don't start paying up to the gangs that they will break in here and rip the place down…took the liberty of calling the cops on the rat." Lee said sitting down with two cups and a bottle of some type of clear liquid.

"They've already started bringing the gangs in huh." Noatak sighed pinching his brow with his fingers. Korra was happily eating away at the tart watching the two of them talk.

"This is delicious!" She said smiling and throwing another piece into her mouth. Lee laughed while pouring himself and Noatak their drinks.

"I know. Best in the whole city!" He said smiling and clinking their glasses together. "How about things in the hall?" He said turning his attention back to Noatak.

"I was removed from office…" He shot down his drink slamming the glass back onto the table. Lee's face sunk and he looked over at Korra. He poured him another glass while speaking.

"Ah I see…they going to find someone else to represent us non benders or do they consider your brother a fair replacement?" He said sarcastically. Noatak finished his second glass before speaking again.

"I don't know Lee…with the way Tarrlok is behaving Republic city could be at war tomorrow." He pushed his glass away and looked over at Korra. "Did you enjoy it?" He gave her a weak smile.

"It was great, thanks' so much." Korra said looking away from Noatak to Lee.

"Anytime dear, well anytime Noatak decides to sneak you back in here." He laughed chugging down his glass. Korra eyed the bottle uncertainly.

"What are you guys drinking?" Korra said poking the bottle.

"Want to try it?" Lee said raising an eyebrow.

"No Lee." Noatak warned. Korra smirked over at him.

"I'm game." She said crossing her arms in rebellion.

"Is it programmed inside of you somewhere to defy me at all cost?" Noatak said folding his arms glaring at her while Lee went to grab another glass.

"Is it programmed in you that I'm a delicate woman that has to be watched over every instant?" Korra glared back at him. "I can handle myself."

"Oh he is just being considerate Avatar Korra, this stuff is strong, can't say we didn't warn you." Lee said pouring her a glass. She held it up to her nose sniffing. It had a soft smell, that wasn't sweet, tangier. Noatak shifted nervously watching her. She eyed him and without another second of hesitation she gulped it down. At first it tasted smooth with a floral flavor, but then the back of her throat began to burn. She held back the tears threatening to fall and spoke.

"That's not so bad. Fire nation has hotter food then that." Korra said placing the glass back down triumphantly.

"Uh oh." Noatak said glancing at Lee. "Lee is from the earth kingdom, better take that back." He said leaning on the table watching her. Lee crossed his arms smiling at Noatak.

"Not hot enough for you, alright then." He walked out of the kitchen for a moment and Korra looked over at Noatak confused. He winked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. A huge smile spread across his face and she almost forgot where she was.

"You look worlds nicer when you smile, do you know that?" Korra teased smiling back at him.

"Thank the spirits you look good all the time because you frown more than me." He held up his glass to her and took another drink. Lee walked back into the room holding another bottle. "Now you've done it." Noatak said watching Lee pour the new liquid into Korra's glass.

"This is a family recipe…_from the earth kingdom."_ He smiled and sat back down waiting for her to try it. She lifted the glass again sniffing once more. She could smell the heat on this one. Just sniffing it made her throat ache to cough. She held it back and looked up at Lee who was smiling now as he watched her. She lifted the cup up slowly and guzzled it down. It felt like her throat caught on fire and there were cuts running all down her tongue. She closed her eyes afraid the tears might break through this time. A few seconds past and she reopened them, the fire still faintly dancing in the back of her throat.

"That's a bit stronger." She would admit that at least. Noatak slammed his fist down on the table and laughed.

"That is some will power right there!" Noatak said still laughing. "The first time I tried that stuff I had tears running all down my face." He said staring at her in amazement.

"Have another, the heat grows on you." Lee said determined. Noatak held out his hand stopping Lee from pouring her another glass.

"I do want her to remember what I show her tonight. Let's not get the avatar drunk." He said pushing the bottle away. Korra and Lee glared at him.

"I am determined to see this girl break." Lee said pointing an angry finger at her. Korra laughed leaning back.

"Good luck." She teased. Noatak slammed his hand into his face.

"If you get drunk it wasn't my fault."

"I'll be fine." Korra said waving her hand at him.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Lee said while pouring her another glass. Noatak sighed and sat back watching.

"I still have more to show you Korra." She threw the glass back taking her third drink. He was right, it was hotter the second glass around.

"Wow I see what you mean." Korra said putting the cup back down. "But it's still nothing I can't handle." Lee frowned and poured her another. She laughed and picked it up chugging it down. "That one was actually easier." She smiled happily.

"Alright that's it." Lee said snatching the bottle and disappearing again. Noatak glared over at her.

"If there is a war tomorrow it's because the avatar got drunk under my supervision." He groaned into his hands. Korra playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Relax, I don't feel a bit different. That stuff is nothing." She said watching Lee enter again with another bottle.

"Give it a bit, you will." Noatak looked at the new bottle. This one had a greenish tint at the top and a black color at the bottom. "That will do it."

"That looks pretty." Korra said eyeing the bottle.

"Well your eyes are going to tear from this one so enjoy looking at it while you can." He said while pouring her another cup. Noatak sighed beside her watching the liquid fill the cup. "Here you go dear." He slid it to her and she picked it up. She sniffed it and was instantly confused.

"It doesn't smell like anything." She said spinning the cup around in her fingers watching the two colors merge.

"Just give it a try." Lee smiled sitting down. She raised the glass to her lips and chugged it. She didn't feel a thing for a few moments, but then there was a slight burn on the roof of her mouth.

"Well that's different, but it's less than the last one." Lee held up his hand and continued watching her. She waited looking at him when she felt her cheeks burning. "That's weird…" She said poking the side of her mouth. Lee smiled and another burn started on her tongue, a few more moments and another burn in her throat.

"Its-" She immediately stopped and her face twisted in pain. She tried speaking again but an inferno ignited in her mouth every time she breathed in. She flew her hands up to her throat and the tears finally escaped. Lee clapped his hands together and picked up the bottle.

"That my dear is Earth Kingdom fire." He said walking out of the room. Korra looked over teary eyed at Noatak who had a worried look on his face.

"It will wear off in a bit, don't even try drinking water, it will make it last longer." He said walking over to a counter. He lifted a hatch and pulled out a slice of bread and handed it to her. Not questioning it she began to chew it and the fire settled down slightly.

"Thanks" she said finishing the slice. Noatak nodded watching her. Lee came back in empty handed this time a large grin on his face.

"Thanks for getting her drunk, and the pastry, but I should finish showing her around before she is completely gone." Noatak said jokingly while standing up. "I'll be back next week of course, let me know if you need anything." He said bracing Lee by his shoulders. Lee's smile died down slightly.

"I'll be fine, Noatak, be careful." He patted him on the back and he looked over at Korra as Noatak grabbed her hand. "It was wonderful meeting you; you're a strong woman, avatar Korra. You have a great power." He said bowing towards her slightly. He led them to the door and walked them out. The rain had finally died down slightly. Noatak opened the car door for her and let her in. He closed it and turned back around to face Lee. They hugged for a moment and Lee looked over at Korra through the window. He smiled and whispered something to Noatak. He stared at Lee and smiled turning back to the car getting in.

"I've got one more place I want to show you." Noatak said starting the car.

"W-what's that?" Korra said waving to Lee as they drove off.

"Spirits you're already slurring your words." Noatak mumbled glancing over at her. She folded her arms and looked out the window ignoring his glare. "I'm going to show you where the other non benders live; it's not too far from here. I'll take you home after that." He said turning down a street.

"I don't want to go home." Korra said running a finger along the window. She moved the raindrops on the outer side of the glass around with her bending. Noatak smiled slightly responding.

"I don't want you to either." Korra realized what she had said and felt herself blushing. She dropped her hand from the window and turned her head completely away from him so he couldn't see the color filling her face.

"Here we are." He said a few moments later. Korra looked out the window down the narrow street. "One of the biggest problems around here is getting the money to fix the place up nicer." Noatak said looking around with her. He was right the place looked like a mess compared to the rest of the city. "Thing is everyone just thinks the next day someone is going to make a mess of it again." There were cracks in the road where people had clearly been earth bending. A large number of the visible windows were broken in. "Gangs focus on this area because all of the non bender store fronts."

"Why do all the buildings look so black?" Korra asked not knowing if she should trust her eyes. Noatak turned down a side street answering her.

"Fire benders." Korra's eyes widened.

"There are really that many fights here?" She asked looking around now at all the marks. Noatak simply nodded his head in response. She looked back out the window and everything started getting dizzy. She held her hand up to her head and rubbed her eyes. "Can you slow down, you're making me dizzy." Korra said shutting her eyes. Noatak laughed beside her.

"I didn't do that, you didn't listen to me." He said pulling up along a small dock. She re opened her eyes when she felt the car stop. She looked ahead of her and saw Air Temple Island across the bay. Another part of the city poked out beside it all the lights shined brightly at her. Even from far away that part of the city looked nicer. Her door opened beside her and she saw Noatak stretching out his hand to her. She took it and he walked her onto the dock. She felt the cool spray from the water hit her face. She slowly spun around taking the view in from all angles. The dirty city directly behind her and the dream like city in front of her. She stumbled slightly and Noatak caught her from behind wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest and sighed.

"It sure is a pretty view." She said holding onto his arms. She felt him stiffen at her touch.

"Yes, it is." Noatak said staring down at her. Korra ran her fingers along the fabric of his suit.

"I understand why you want to change the city Noatak. But I think you're doing it t-the wrong way.' She paused for a moment trying to straighten out her words. Noatak hugged her closer when she began to sway slightly. "Using force to fix problems never works." Korra said turning to face him. To her embarrassment she hiccupped and he smiled down at her grabbing her chin so she was looking up at him.

"For years Korra I've tried to fix this city without force. There is no other way." Noatak said staring into her eyes.

"Well what is stopping you from fixing it peacefully? You've got me on your side now." Korra rested her hands against his chest as he held onto her tightly.

"The council…not Tenzin, the phony police officers, powerful gang members. The list goes on Korra. If no one will open their eyes and see the underlying issues in this city then I will have to make them see what they've caused. I have an army of men and women who are ready to fight to better this city for their children." Korra stared up at him as he spoke.

"We need to get rid of the corrupt." Korra said thinking out loud. "Tarrlok for one…If we could just get enough evidence on the people working with the gangs in the city then we could make this work." Noatak smiled.

"Tomorrow you tell that to everyone and I will call off my threat. Tell them that this city is not to be run by money hungry mobsters. Only then once we have gotten rid of the evil will things be good again." Noatak looked out of the water trying to imagine the city thriving without corruption.

"We will have to get Tarrlok off the c-council, he is a big problem." Korra said watching his eyes as they gazed into the dark blue water surrounding the dock.

"I agree, but that won't be easy." He said looking back down at her.

"We could just beat him up." She looked away laughing to herself with an image of her kicking Tarrlok's butt playing in her head. She felt the world starting to spin again when Noatak's hands enclosed her face. He turned her to face him and his lips came crashing down onto hers. Startled she drew back looking at him. Warmth filled her stomach and she could feel herself blushing again. His eyes filled with defeat stepping away from her and straitening his coat. She registered what just happened in her mind trying to stop her head from spinning. Without taking another moment she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. He grunted when she slammed into him and he encased her in his arms. He ran his hands along her back as her fingers combed through his hair.

"I love you Korra." He murmured into her lips. She wrapped herself closer to him at the words when she felt a shock of pain on her head. Noatak yelled and she fell to her knees when his arms withdrew from her. She looked up and saw several figures attacking him she turned to get up but fell back down the world spinning and crushing her at the same time.

"Did I interrupt the love birds?" Tarrlok's voice sounded from behind her. She slowly turned her head and faced him. He was holding a club smiling. She was about to blast him off the dock when he swung again knocking her out. The last thing she heard was Noatak's pained scream.

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this one, I hope you guys liked it! Please leave your thoughts 3 **


	7. Chapter 7 Exposed

**Rival**

***All characters belong to Bryke***

***This chapter contains Mature content, thus the "M" rating.***

**Chapter 7 Exposed**

Korra woke up shivering. She slowly sat up her head throbbing. She looked around, it was completely dark. The darkness was over whelming she couldn't even see her hand right in front of her face. She slowly stood up and went to bend a flame. Nothing happened. She tried again, nothing happened.

"What? What's wrong with my bending?" Korra yelled out angrily trying every bending move she knew with no avail. She yelled in frustration when she heard movement above her. She froze flashes of last night in her mind. Tarrlok. A large banging noise sounded from her left and she looked over to see a door opening above a stairwell she had been unable to see. A figure stepped into the doorway looking down at her. He began walking down the steps and he flick on a light switch as the door closed behind him with a thud.

"Tarrlok! What are you doing?" Korra yelled storming over to him. "What did you do to my bending?" She screamed about to throttle him. He held up his hand smirking.

"I gave you toxin that blocks your bending for several hours…to even out the cards." He said punching her in the face. She went flying back shocked. She stood back up in a fighting stance.

"Just because I don't have my bending doesn't mean I won't beat you to a pulp." Korra said running at him. She swung with her left fist and followed with her right as he dodged the first. She hit him square in the jaw. He grasped his hand to his jaw and upper cut her. She stepped back from him as he began attacking stronger. He lifted his leg and kicked her center. She clutched her stomach and he stomped on her foot. She fell to the ground in pain and he leaned down holding her by the neck.

"What are the two of you planning?" Tarrlok yelled punching her. Korra spat into his face and his grip tightened on her throat. "Tell me!" He said lifting her head and slamming it into the ground. She felt the impact and the room started spinning. She gasped for air as his hold tightened around her neck even more. He let go of her and walked away kicking something in his path.

"The city is already at war Korra! No matter what your plans were they are useless now!" He said turning back around to face her anger ripe on his features. Korra felt her body shaking in pain and she looked away from him trying to lift herself back up. He slammed his foot down onto her chest to stop her.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Korra yelled trying to push his foot off of her. He stepped away kicking her side in the process. She rolled away from him and slowly stood up bracing her side.

"Then you will rot here." He said moving back towards the stairs.

"Tenzin, Chief BeiFong, and Noatak all know your corrupt Tarrlok! You won't win and they will find me! You're done!" Korra said charging at him again. He spun around taking her punch to the shoulder and bracing her neck again. He lifted her off the floor and threw her to the side.

"Not when everyone finds out that Noatak is a water bender." Tarrlok laughed watching her face go from anger to confusion. "Oh I see your lover didn't tell you. Noatak is just another bender trying to climb the latter Korra. I'm not finished yet…but he is." Korra stayed on the ground this time watching him as he walked the stairs and turned the light off. She heard the door slamming shut somewhere far away from her as she tunneled into her head trying to understand what he just told her.

"NO!"

* * *

"Where is she?" Noatak jumped out of his bed yelling as soon as his eyes opened. His assistant standing in the door way.

"I don't know, that brother of yours didn't say anything. Just dropped you on the door step." He said following Noatak as he ran to his office.

"Start looking for her." He said slamming the office door behind him. He darted to his desk and dialed a number on the phone. "Tenzin?...Tarrlok has Korra…I already have everyone looking for her…I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and walked back outside the office. He made his way down the stairs into the main entry room where his assistant was giving out orders. "Have them look everywhere, even his home. Get a squad ready for when I return. I need to go to city hall, and then we are going to check his private lodge…if we haven't found her yet." He made his way to the boat on the bottom level cursing to himself.

"Sir what happened exactly?" His assistant said watching him push to boat into the water. Noatak started the engine and looked back.

"Tarrlok took my girl." He drove off without any further explanation and his assistant went back to work.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Tarrlok?" Tenzin yelled running into city hall. Tarrlok and the other council members were sitting at their large desk talking amongst each other. There was a case going on with a crowd of people in the surrounding seats.

"What ever do you mean Tenzin?" Tarrlok said standing up and smiling down at him.

"You kidnapped Korra! Where is she?" Tenzin said pointing an angry finger at Tarrlok.

"How could you suggest such a thing?" Tarrlok said stepping back and placing a hand on his chest as if he was wounded.

"Because I saw you Tarrlok!" Noatak came rushing in. Tarrlok glared over at his brother. Everyone in the room was silent watching them.

"And why should anyone believe you Noatak? You were the last person to be seen with the avatar…" Tarrlok said crossing his arms. Everyone darted their eyes between the two. "What exactly were you two doing?" Tenzin looked over at Noatak surprised.

"She was with you?" Tenzin asked stuck in the middle. Noatak held up his hands.

"I was showing her the city! The parts that you ignore! When you and your team attacked us and kidnapped her!" He said yelling at his brother. The crowd gasped and looked back at Tarrlok. "She was going to help me settle this war peacefully!" He walked up to Tarrlok and grabbed him by his collar and whispered. "Where is she?"

"Delightful story Noatak, but I find it hard to trust liars."Noatak stepped back and glanced over his shoulder at the crowd.

"No, not now Tarrlok, if you ever want peace in this city don't." Noatak spoke through his teeth.

"If you are all curious as to why I doubt my brother, it is because he has been lying to the city for years! He is a water bender! Avatar Korra fled the city fearing your attack!"" Everyone in the room started shouting, Noatak looked behind him directly at Tenzin who had a confused look on his face. He tried to yell over everyone but they were too loud.

"I did it to help! Don't you people understand?" He yelled. They continued their onslaught and Tenzin walked up to him. "Tenzin surely you must understand…it isn't for the money or the power…it never was…please." Tenzin lowered his head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to get back on the council, find Korra. Come back with her, we can still fix this." Tenzin spoke under his breath. Tarrlok eyed them closely. He looked up at Tenzin in understanding when he shoved Noatak away from him.

"Leave now, Republic City has no place for you!" Tenzin yelled as Noatak ran out the doors. Tenzin looked over at Tarrlok dread in his eyes. "I'm ready to rejoin the council." Tarrlok smirked and nodded gesturing his arm towards Tenzin's empty seat. He sat down feeling ashamed and Tarrlok spoke.

"Republic City is at peace once again!" The reporters started shouting out questions and taking pictures as Tarrlok continued on with a victory speech.

* * *

"Get in." Noatak ordered reaching the dock outside his home. His assistant walked up with five other men all them getting inside the boat. "Take the wheel lieutenant; we are bound to meet resistance." Noatak said walking towards the back of the boat looking out over the water.

"Sato has the tanks in position, should we have them start the attack?"

"No. Avatar Korra and I have come to an agreement, we need her to talk to the city, this war can still be avoided." Noatak said walking back to the front.

"Your followers will not be happy with you."

"I know…I've done my part. One day they will see all I was trying to do was make everyone equal." Noatak looked over the water at the city as they drove by it.

"I know it might not mean much sir, but as a non bender myself…you did us good." His assistant looked over at him as he spoke. Noatak smiled and patted him on the back.

"Thank you." They looked back in front of them where a row of police boats waited. "Let's have some fun." Noatak said getting into a water bending stance.

"Ex councilman Noatak, you have been banned from the city; turn your boat around immediately! We will use force!" A speaker sounded from one of the boats as they got closer.

"Not a chance." Noatak muttered sending a large wave of water at the first boat. A blast of fire shot at them from the one next to the now sinking boat. Noatak raised a wall of water before it could hit them creating a blast of mist. His men threw bola's at the attackers into the mist before the fire started coming again. They busted through the mist and Noatak ran to the side of the boat lifting up another wave of water he flipped the second police boat one of its occupants jumped up off of the boat before it sank and landed on theirs. Noatak rushed to the hooded police officer and began attacking while his men defeated the remaining boats. She lifted up her arm blocking a punch.

"Stop Noatak!" Noatak froze at the voice.

"Chief BeiFong?" He asked. She raised her hand and tore off her hood revealing her face.

"Tenzin told me you were going to get Korra. I'm coming with you." She said watching his men destroy her boats.

"Ok. Let's get going." Noatak said as they continued onward.

* * *

Korra paced violently around the room not caring if she ran into a wall or not; she had to move around. She found the stairs and slowly climbed up them to the door trying to get it open by slamming into it. She reached around for a door handle but there was none.

"Only a creep would have a basement like this." Korra said starting to walk back down the stairs. She ran her fingers down the wall looking for the light switch. "Yes!" She said finding it, she flicked it up and nothing happened. "What? Are you serious?" Korra yelled flicking it up and down aggressively. "Ugh!" She went to step down the stairs again but missed a step and tumbled down the rest of the distance. She landed on the floor with a thud and curled up in defeat, she began crying to herself. She laid there crying until she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_A bright white shined in her vision as she saw a figure approach her._

_Korra_

_ Aang? Am I in the spirit world?_

_ No, you are sleeping right now. You have not yet made that connection. But you will someday soon._

_ Aang I need help…I don't know what to do…the city, your city is at war…everything that you worked so hard for and I let it fall…I'm a failure…and Noatak he lied to me, to everyone._

_ Korra many years ago when I was just a boy traveling the world trying to stop the war me and my friends discovered a small fire nation town on a very polluted river. Katara disguised herself as a spirit to help them, knowing they would not let her use her gift as a water bender. When she was discovered they were angry, and wanted us to leave. But in time they saw the good she had done for them by the skill of her bending. I believe this is what Noatak has tried to do for Republic city. If you work together you can make the city even greater then I could have ever imagined. _

_ But how, what do I do? I'm trapped in here! Korra reached out to his fading figure._

_ Have faith Korra…He vanished into the light and she felt air gushing past her as a darkness over took her. _

* * *

"KORRA!" She gasped jolting from her sleep eyes still damp from her tears. She held her head as it spun. She moved her hands back down and felt something wet on her fingers. "KORRA!" Noatak's voice sounded from above her. She stumbled around in the darkness looking for the stairs again.

"DOWN HERE!" She yelled finding the railing and making it up to the top pounding on the door.

"Open it!" Noatak yelled at someone. The door came flying off the hinges and Korra looked up at Noatak's worried face. He rushed to the door way and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Are you ok?" He asked breathing her in. She pushed him away and walked into the room looking around at everyone. Chief BeiFong and five others in dark uniforms where there watching.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms and turning back around to glare at his hurt face. He looked her up and down and she suddenly felt very self conscious, she probably looked the complete opposite of fine.

"Korra what happened?" Chief BeiFong asked from her left.

"Tarrlok told you didn't he?" Noatak said ignoring the Chief and staring at Korra.

"Yeah. He did." Korra responded walking up to him ready to punch him. "You're a liar!" She yelled in his face.

"I'm sorry Korra." He said hanging his head. "I did it for the best."

"Y-you are just like-" Korra's head starting spinning and she lost focus on Noatak. She saw a blur of colors and felt herself falling before she blacked out completely. Noatak dived to catch her crashing to the floor. He tried shaking her but she didn't wake. He brushed her hair with his hand.

"Korra!" He moved his hand to lift her when he saw blood on his fingers. He twisted her head to the right and saw a large gash in the back. He jumped up off the ground carrying her and making his way out of the house everyone following closely behind him.

"She's lost too much blood. I'm taking her back to my house where I can heal her properly. Chief come with us in case there is any more trouble. Lieutenant stay here with the men to make sure none of Tarrlok's men show up and find Korra missing." He got into his car Korra still in his arms Chief BeiFong taking the driver's side and they drove off.

"She's not happy with you right now, I wouldn't be holding her like that." Chief BeiFong said eyeing him while he ran his fingers down the side of her face.

"I don't care. I'm protecting her if she likes it or not." Noatak said not moving his eyes off of her.

* * *

"Make sure if Noatak, or Chief BeiFong are seen again in the city they are captured. Tomorrow we will start a registry for all non benders to sign. A curfew has been put in place, and no non bending gatherings over five people are allowed." Tarrlok said shuffling through some papers as the council meeting came to an end. The new chief of police stood nodding and taking notes.

"Do we really need such harsh regulations on the non benders Tarrlok? With Noatak gone there shouldn't be a problem." Tenzin said eyeing the other council members.

"Tenzin, I understand you have some doubts about this new rule. But you are going to have to trust me if you want to continue on this council…just like everyone else." Tarrlok said making eye contact with all of them. "You are all dismissed…I'll be keeping an eye on you Tenzin." Tarrlok said waving his hand towards the doors and writing things down on a sheet of paper. Tenzin wanted to attack but calmed himself, he would have to be patient.

"Shouldn't you be ordering a search for avatar Korra…?" Tenzin asked as he got up to leave. Tarrlok froze and looked up at the new chief of police.

"Yes of course."

* * *

"Make yourself at home chief; I'm taking her upstairs to heal her." Noatak said walking into the entry way of his home.

"No funny business." Chief BeiFong said walking over to a couch and crashing onto it. Noatak laughed to himself nervously trying to keep his heart rate down at her comment and made his way up to his room. He unlocked the door and walked into his bathroom. Placing Korra into the giant empty tub he turned the facets on. He waited as the water filled up around her taking off his shoes and jacket he slowly stepped in next to her. He lifted his hands and water came to meet them. He placed them on the back of her head and began healing the injured spot. He stood over her working for several minutes before he felt progress. He looked at her unconscious form studding her. He dropped his hands and removed the clips and ties from her hair shifting the strands out of the way. He began again with better access.

He felt her breath intake sharply and he opened his eyes looking down at her. She was staring into his chest her eyes wide. "This must look very strange." He laughed slightly.

"I hate you." She said looking up at him. He dropped his hands and stared at her with anger.

"I saved you!" He yelled back. She stood up splashing water everywhere.

"You lied to me!"

"I lied to the whole city to save it!" He dropped the water from his hands.

"You were just using me!" Korra said raising her arms and sending a whip of water at his face. She looked down at her hands realizing her bending was back. Noatak Stepped back from her holding the spot on his face she had struck and walked out of the tub. He bent the water from his clothes and sent it back into the bath making Korra stumble and fall in the water. She glared at him angrily. "What's your problem?" She yelled getting back up.

"You are! Why can't you just see Korra? This was the only way for me to help all those people!" He slammed a fist into a wall and Korra got out of the water moving towards him.

"Why did you have to lie to me?" She asked anger still on her voice.

"Maybe one day you will understand…" He slouched his shoulders in defeat and looked away from her.

…_In time they saw the good she had done for them…_

Korra closed her eyes remembering what Aang had said. She slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his back. He turned to face her tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Korra." She raised a hand up to his lips to silence him.

"Don't ever lie to me again." She stood on her toes wrapping her arms around his neck and softly placing her lips to his. Noatak froze for a moment then deepened the kiss grabbing onto her. He slid his hands down to her legs and in one swift movement lifted them to wrap around his waist. He blindly carried her out of the bath room into his room crashing her back into a nearby wall. Korra grunted at the impact but didn't stop their embrace, her heart racing. She slipped her tongue into his waiting mouth and he moaned in result. He stumbled backwards onto his bed rolling Korra onto her back. He pushed her to the center of the bed their lips still locked as she fumbled with the straps on his shirt. Pinning her arms beside her head he gently ran his lips against the skin of her neck leaving a trail of chills. He nibbled at the soft tissue directly under her ear and she gasped at the feeling growing inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist again pulling him down to her feeling him hard against her. His hips automatically grinded into her and she arched her back towards him. A frustrated sigh left his mouth as he struggled with removing her shirt. Korra laughed slightly and he stopped trying looking down at her now confused face.

"Are you laughing me?" He smirked down at her, a sparkle in his eye.

"Maybe." She teased taking one of his hands and placing it on her still covered breast. He closed his eyes and groped her as her hand guided his. He stopped and pinned her hands back over her head again with one of his as the other slowly traced down her body.

"I can tease you too…" He brought his hand down to her waist line and inched his fingers under her belt. Her eyes widened as she felt his cool hand reach her center. He gazed into her eyes as he massaged her watching her face twist in pleasure to his touches. She felt him getting harder against her by the second, his fingers slid from her bud and gently into her for the first time. She moaned in pleasure rocking her hips against his motions.

"I want you." She breathed out as his hand continued to slide in and out of her. His heart beat quickened and bore his eyes into hers. "Please…" He removed his hand from her and untied her pants as she unbuckled his. Letting go of her hand she rolled him over and slid off his pants with hers. He stared at her in shock of the motion as she climbed on top of him. He sat up as her legs straddled either side of his body and she pulled his shirt over his head as he finally got hers off. He wrapped his arms around her as she teasingly grinded bare up against him. He laid back down and took the view in, her breast slowly swaying with her movements. He groaned with impatience grabbing onto her hips and thrusting upwards inside of her. A look of pain crossed her face and he instantly felt bad.

"Sorry…" He said while he stopped moving. She nodded and slowly started lifting her hips back and forth. He dug his fingers into her sides restraining himself from moving against her. She rotated her hips slowly and she moaned out in pleasure. Unable to contain himself anymore he flipped her back over, she gasped blushing and he kneeled between her legs positioning himself. He placed one of his hands on her stomach another on her hip as he entered her again. She dug her nails into his thighs as he leaned down placing a hand next to her head beginning to pick up his speed. He grunted as he milled harder into her. Her back violently arched towards him pushing her breast into his chest. He moved his hand to them and ran his thumb over her nipples watching her expressions of pleasure. She began moaning louder and he increased his speed bringing both of his hands back down to her hips. She raised them towards him clawing at his sheets around her as she felt her stomach tying in knots. Her heart beat soared as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her skin. She moaned out losing herself in the process.

"Noatak…" She moaned the rest of the world disappearing as he pounded into her. Sweat beaded down his forehead and dripped onto her chest as she screamed out in ecstasy. One of his hands lifted from her side to her chin and he held her face as he jaggedly thrust into her once more. She felt warmth fill her as he crashed onto her still connected. Their breath escaped them in pants and he rolled off of her wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her to him and she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He sighed tracing his fingers along her sweat coated skin.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair closing his eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

"I thought I said no funny business." Chief BeiFong said slamming the door open. Noatak slowly opened his eyes and quickly moved to pull the sheets over them at the sight of Lin.

"You did…we didn't do anything funny." Noatak smiled at her and looked back down at Korra's sleeping form. She had one hand draped over his side, her mouth hanging open, her hair was everywhere. the light from the window broke through in lines highlighting her caramel skin. He ran his fingers over her shoulder when Chief BeiFong cleared her throat.

"Yeah well explain that to her friends. They're down stairs, we're ready to go to city hall and confront Tarrlok if she is feeling better now." Chief BeiFong said smiling at his shocked face. She walked out of the room closing the doors.

* * *

**A/N: It appears that my hand slipped would you look at that…haha I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who leaves their reviews! It really is a delight reading them. Next chapter will be up soon!*In a side note I realize that the pro bending rules would not fit with Noatak's team, that's kinda the point. He doesn't care, he just wants his team to be able to play in the matches and he will have them bend the rules to make it work. Ok sorry for long Authors note, again thanks for reading guys!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Drawing the Line

**Rival**

***All characters belong to Bryke***

**Chapter 8 Drawing the Line**

"Korra, wake up." Korra groaned as Noatak whispered into her ear. She felt him kiss her forehead and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Good morning." She smiled at him butterfly's filling her stomach remembering last night.

"Morning." She raised her hand and caressed his face. He took her fingers and gently kissed them.

"If this had been any other time I would be waking you up with a good breakfast and fresh flowers, but I'm afraid we have to get going." He whispered softly into her ear his lips lightly touching her skin. Chills over took her and she sighed.

"Well you better stop touching me then because we aren't leaving this bed if you keep that up." Korra said playfully pushing him away. He laughed and rolled off the bed grabbing his pants.

"Your friends are here to come with us. Here." He said handing over her clothes. She blushed and shot up off the bed.

"Here? Do they… Know?" She asked hastily pulling everything on. He laughed watching her rush.

"Well Chief BeiFong certainly knows." He said awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. Korra stared at him in confusion and he slung his arm around her shoulders. "_But who cares?" _He breathed down her neck kissing her again. "I can't keep my hands off you so they are bound to figure it out." He winked at her opening the doors into the hall way. She looked around nervously and he guided her down the hall to the stairs leading them into the great room. They walked the steps and Korra heard several voices to their right. They stopped when they heard footsteps and Mako ran around the corner.

"Korra!" He said running up to her as they reached the bottom step. "I'm so glad you're ok!" He picked her up and swung her around in a hug. Noatak crossed his arms staring at him.

"Watch it…she still needs time to heal." He said not moving his eyes away from the fire bender as the others joined them.

"Korra! Are you feeling better?" Asami said smiling at her as Bolin ran past her giving Korra his hug.

"I'm feeling loads better." Korra said once Bolin released her from a lung crushing hug.

"I bet." Chief BeiFong smirked from the doorway. Noatak looked away from the fire bender and glared over at her.

"We should get moving." Noatak said taking Korra's hand and leading them all into the lower floor where his boat was waiting. "Any news?" Noatak asked helping Korra into the boat as the others helped pushed it out.

"Well Tarrlok practically has the whole city on lock down, he thinks you are still planning on attacking." Chief BeiFong said jumping into the boat as they made their way to the city.

"We will have to surprise them then, we can't be separated." Noatak glared over at the city contemplating as the wind breezed past him.

"I know a way. We have to get to city hall right? There is a tunnel under the city that leads right to it." Mako cut in from behind them.

"Perfect!" Korra responded happily. Noatak looked back at him irritated.

"Where is it?"

* * *

Tenzin watched Tarrlok addressing a squad of police as the other council members talked amongst themselves, the crowd of reports shouting their normal questions. He hadn't heard from Noatak or Lin about Korra and was beginning to worry they had failed. He sat watching as Tarrlok single handily took over control of his father's city. Rage was bubbling inside of him and for the first time in years he felt like he was going to lose control. He looked over at the council woman sitting to his left who had been staring at him.

"This must be hard for you to watch." She whispered to him. He nodded and looked away from her. "My daughter is a non bender. I hate this as much as you do." She said patting his shoulder. Tenzin quickly glanced at the other members who weren't paying attention to them.

"Tarrlok has to be stopped." He whispered back at her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Noatak and Lin went to find Korra, when she gets he-" Everyone stopped talking at once when the whole building started rumbling. "What is that?" Tenzin said standing up. Suddenly a giant circle of earth lifted up out of the center of the hall. Everyone flinched as the piece of ground was thrown into a wall causing a banister to come falling down.

"What's going on here?" Tarrlok yelled staring at the hole in the ground. Korra came walking out of the opening followed by chief BeiFong and the others. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of her and she began walking towards the council. Tarrlok stepped back in reflex not believing his eyes.

"Tarrlok is a criminal!" Korra shouted out. "He kidnapped me to get control over the city!" The reporters and citizens in the benches all started murmuring to each other. "And he is a blood bender! I saw him blood bend Noatak! That's why he was forced to take his bending!"

"It was true." A councilmember standing next to Tarrlok said looking down at Korra. Tarrlok looked around at everyone's angry faces.

"She's lying!" He said backing away as everyone turned on him.

"Me and Councilman Noatak had come to a peaceful agreement to stop this war but Tarrlok stopped us!" Korra said walking up the steps to the council's desk. She stood directly in front of him glaring. "I got my bending back. But I think I owe you something else." Korra said quietly, Tarrlok looked at her baffled. Without warning she jumped over the desk tackling him to the floor and repeatedly punching him in the face. Noatak came running up to her as the crowd watched in shock. He ripped her off of him and started walking away Korra still swinging her arms around as the council members restrained Tarrlok.

"Oh I'm not done yet Korra." Tarrlok said spitting out blood. Glass rained down from the roof as men came flying down on ropes. Noatak sheltered her from the falling pieces and looked up at the council members who were now being attacked by uniformed fighters. Everyone in the crowd started running out of the building. Tarrlok rose up his hand and dropped a smoke bomb running out of the room.

"Get her out of here!" Noatak yelled at Mako as more explosions started going off around the room. He let go of her and ran after Tarrlok.

"C'mon Korra!" Mako yelled grabbing her arm they began running out of the room while Lin stayed behind fighting with the others. They reached the door when three more people dropped in front of them.

"Going somewhere boys?"

"Shady Shin?" Bolin yelled pointing a finger.

"So Tarrlok has gangs fighting for him huh? I'm not surprised." Mako spat out before Bolin could talk again.

"You know, you two could really help out, there's still time." Shin said getting into a fighting stance smirking.

"You've got to be kidding me." Asami said picking up a block of wood that had fallen and smashing it into his face.

"What she said!" Mako yelled sending a blast of fire at them. Korra ducked when the guy to the left of Shin sent a bolder at her head. They all began fighting as more gang members surrounded them.

* * *

"It's over Tarrlok!" Noatak yelled as he cautiously stalked down the hall Tarrlok fled to. He stopped and listened for any movement. He went to move again when all the lights turned off. He halted letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"No it isn't." Tarrlok stated directly behind him. Noatak spun on the spot when he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. He raised his hand to the spot and pulled out a needle from his skin.

"What did you do Tarrlok?" Noatak yelled looking around in the shadows for him. He stumbled slightly into the wall.

"Your puppet didn't tell you? I now have the power to take away anyone's bending for several hours. You didn't think I would try fighting you helpless to your bending did you?" Tarrlok said appearing from around the corner. Noatak held up his hand to blood bend him from approaching. Tarrlok froze for a moment anger flashing in his eyes.

"Tarrlok…" Noatak began still holding his grip when Tarrlok began walking forward again. Emptiness filled him, he felt his body weaken and he felt like collapsing. Tarrlok slammed a fist into his face and Noatak flew down onto his back.

"Don't like the feeling do you?" Tarrlok growled out. He ran over to him before he could get back up and went to kick him when Noatak rolled away propelling himself off the floor.

"You feel barren, useless." Tarrlok said tripping Noatak and punching his side avoiding an oncoming fist. "With out…purpose!" He yelled kicking Noatak so hard he broke through the wall.

"Stop Tarrlok!" Noatak yelled swiftly getting back up and looking around; they were back in the hall. He ran down the side of the room away from Tarrlok following closely behind. He jumped over a pile of debris and stumbled forward.

"Try living with that permanently!" Tarrlok yelled as he ran towards Noatak. Noatak dodged Tarrlok's punch diving to his right and moving behind him. He kicked Tarrlok in the back pushing him out into the square.

"I know how to give it back!" Tarrlok froze on the ground staring at his brother. "I can give it back to you…but only if you'll stop this Tarrlok." Noatak said walking up to where he lay on the ground. He outstretched his hand to him waiting.

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Tarrlok said grabbing Noatak's hand pulling him down to him and kicking him over his head. Noatak crashed to the ground cracking the pavement. "The city is mine now!" Tarrlok stomped his foot down to Noatak's face but he rolled away before it hit. Noatak jumped into the air as Tarrlok ran at him swinging his leg's over Tarrlok's head and kicking him in the back of the neck.

"I just want peace!" Tarrlok fell to his knees panting when Noatak kicked him in his ribs. He fell and turned to look at Noatak's frustrated face. "Give it up Tarrlok! I can give meaning back to your life!" Noatak yelled at him pleading him with his eyes.

"I want a better then the life I had." Tarrlok reached into his pockets retrieving two round objects he threw them at Noatak who looked down and began to run. They exploded at the same time sending Noatak flying into the air. He closed his eyes fire roaring in his ears as he soared through the square. Flashes of Korra played in his mind mixed with images of Tarrlok and their family. He braced himself as he hurtled through the smoke landing directly in the fountain. He moved to get up failing as pain erupted all over his body slouching back into the water. The water crashed down onto him partially muffling the sounds from all around. Sounds of explosions and screams filled the air as he struggled to move himself. A hand reached into the water and pulled him into a sitting position and he screamed in pain. Tears clouded his eyes at the agony of the sting crashing over him in waves corresponding with his heart beat. Tarrlok smiled at him and pulled him up by his collar standing over him.

"You turned out to be exactly what he wanted you to be." Noatak said in gasps through the pain. Tarrlok froze a sadness plaguing his face he dropped Noatak into the water. Their eyes locked for what felt like a millennia when Tarrlok's features turned from sorrow to hate. He raised his hand a knife in clear view yelling with rage. Then with a jolt a spike of rock came flying through Tarrlok's chest sending his blood onto Noatak's face. He gasped dropping the knife and crashed into the water next to him. Noatak's heart stopped as he painfully moved to look at Tarrlok's still body floating beside him. He grasped his face shaking it and screaming Tarrlok's name when another pair of hands grabbed him pulling him out of the fountain.

"Noatak!" Korra yelled as he fell to his knees. She followed him holding his face in her hands yelling his name. He looked around him everything in a blur. A group of black figures ran to the fountain pulling out Tarrlok's body. Another set of people were exchanging blast of lightning as smoke filled the square. Korra's face forever in his sight screaming and shaking him as his eyes darted everywhere. His vision began to blacken and he crashed to the floor.

* * *

"It was the only thing you could've done Korra. He will understand." Tenzin watched Korra as she paced outside Noatak's room.

"No he won't…I killed him Tenzin." Korra said stopping and crashing down to the floor. Tenzin walked over to her and lifted her back up.

"He was going to destroy everything Aang had worked for Korra. You didn't just save his life, you saved the entire city." She sniffled and nodded her head.

"So this is the girl who killed my son?" Korra froze and turned her head down the hall to look for the owner of the voice. A small elderly woman appeared walking down the hall towards them. Tenzin let go of Korra and went to step between Korra and then woman when she pushed Tenzin out of the way. She walked straight up to Korra, tears were in her eyes.

"And saved the other." Without notice she pulled Korra into a tight hug and began sobbing. Korra's eye bulged and she looked over at Tenzin who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Korra couldn't think of anything to say when the woman released her and stared into her eyes.

"It's going to be fine dear." She said pulling Korra over to the bench opposite Noatak's door. They sat down the woman still holding Korra's hands. "If you don't mind I'd like to talk to the avatar alone." She said to Tenzin not moving her eyes off of Korra. Tenzin glanced between the two and Korra nodded.

"Ok. Korra call me if you need anything." Tenzin said bowing to both of them and walking down the hall.

"I haven't spoken with Tarrlok, or Noatak in years. Then I heard what happened…I wish things could've been different, but it appears you had no choice." She began speaking again once Tenzin was out of sight.

"I didn't ever want to have to kill anyone, especially Noatak's brother it wasn't meant to happen-" Korra stopped when the woman held up a finger to her mouth shushing her.

"Tarrlok and Noatak didn't have an easy life growing up. I'm not sure how much you know…their father, my husband was the criminal Yakone." She paused and Korra gasped watching the woman hang her head low. "I had no idea, until Tarrlok told me some years after his death. He taught them to blood bend, so he could use them for his revenge on the city." The door to Noatak's room opened the healer stepping out and closed the door behind him.

"He is going to be fine. Shouldn't move around too much for the next couple of weeks however. He should be awake in a few minutes if you'd like to talk with him." The healer said walking up to Korra. She stood up shaking his hand.

"Thank you." He nodded and walked away. "Maybe I should talk to him." She said reaching for the door. His mother held her back and made her sit back down.

"There is more." Korra sat waiting for her to continue. "Yakone had Noatak and Tarrlok face each other. Neither of them liked it, Noatak getting sick of his father's antics ran away. Tarrlok was devastated. Their father died a few years later. Pinning the death of their father on Noatak Tarrlok chose to take on his dying wish to conquer Republic City. When Tarrlok got here Noatak was a criminal, fighting against benders to protect non benders. Tarrlok took him in, got him onto the council to keep him close, use him. I imagine somewhere along the way Tarrlok saw that Noatak would not help him complete their father's request."

"That's when Tarrlok began taking over…that's why he has been working with the gangs." The woman nodded her head.

"Yakone got to Tarrlok and somehow Noatak was able to avoid it. I think he honestly believed that Tarrlok could've still been saved from their father's clutches." She patted Korra on her hands and stood up. "Go, talk with him. I will see him afterwards." She gestured to the door and Korra hesitantly opened it. She took one last glance at the woman who was now smiling at her and closed the door turning around to see Noatak lying still on his bed. The room felt a lot bigger then she had remembered as she crossed the space from the door to the side of his bed. She sat down on a chair next to it and reached for his hand. His eyes shot open and he clutched onto her hand tightly.

"Why Korra…" He whispered not looking at her.

"I couldn't let him kill you." She said staring at him. He slowly turned his head to look at her a tear dripping down the side of his face.

"He didn't have to die…I just… I just needed to talk to him." His grip on her hand tightened and she stared into his eyes.

"We tried that Noatak." She moved her other hand to his face but he turned away from her and let go of her hand.

"Leave me alone." Korra felt tears running down her face as she slowly stood looking at all the scars on his back. "Leave!" He yelled and she ran out of the room past his mother crying. The woman watched as Korra ran out of sight sobbing. She shook her head and entered the room slamming the door shut.

"I said leave!" Noatak yelled sitting up and looking over at the door. He gaped with wide eyes. "Mother?"

* * *

"No get that scum into the prison with the others." Lin said talking with one of her police members. Tenzin walked up behind her looking at the now destroyed city Hall.

"Noatak survived. I think me and the council members all agree he is to rejoin us." Tenzin said as she wrote something down on clip board.

"Good. I'd like to talk to him about having some trained non benders join our force. We got most of those mobsters locked up, few ran but we will get them." She said turning away from the building and walking into the middle of the square with Tenzin.

"I need to have you interview all of the council members and find out who is linked with the gangs." Tenzin said sitting on a bench with her.

"I can do that. Most of the gang heads will be running for the hills right now, so it should give us some time before they return to the city." She said leaning back on the bench.

"Lin…without you and Noatak…this city would have fallen. You protected my father's dream, I will forever be grateful." He said turning his head to look at her. She nodded and smiled; something he had not seen her do in quite some time and he felt as they were their old selves again.

"Well Korra and Noatak seem to make a good _team_." Tenzin lifted his eyebrow at the way she twisted the word team.

"What do you mean Lin?"

* * *

**A/N: Woo hoo hoo! What's mama gonna say to Noatak? Will he forgive her? What's Tenzin going to do when he finds out? So many questions and one more chapter to go! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'll see if I'm going to write an epilogue, I have a feeling this story will do good with one. We shall see. Anyway thanks again guys for all the reviews! Next chapter will be up soon! And hope you enjoyed! **


	9. Chapter 9 Making the Connection

**Rival **

***All characters belong to Bryke***

**Chapter 9 Making the connection **

Korra woke up the next morning her face covered in tears from her nightmares. She rose out of bed in a haze. She walked outside her room passing Pema without saying a word. She wondered outside the house not sure where her feet were leading her. She stared out in front of her feeling empty as she continued walking around the island. She tried not to think of anything at all, eventually reaching the gazebo Tenzin had shown her. She walked into it and sat down staring at the water. She felt chills run up her spine and ignored it lost in a blank stare. The world started to fade around her into a bright light until everything was consumed by it.

"Korra." She turned around and looked up. Aang was standing behind her surrounded by light making him glow. "We are so proud of you."

"We?" Korra asked standing up. Aang looked to his left and another figure appeared. Korra stared in amazement at Tarrlok. He looked cleaner somehow. Like something had been removed from him. His expression was calm his eyes bright as he smiled at her.

"Korra…you brought balance to the world again. I was past saving." Tarrlok said walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Noatak will not forgive you." Korra closed her eyes tears threatening to break.

"I…I know." Korra felt her knees growing weak.

"Unless I talk to him." Tarrlok added. Korra looked up at Aang who broke from a hard gaze into a smile. Tarrlok turned her to look back at him a huge grin on his face.

"What? How? I'll do anything!" Korra said grasping onto his hands.

"As the avatar you are the connection to the spirit world. You can't bring Tarrlok back, but you can bring Noatak into the spirit world with you." Aang said walking over to them. Korra broke into tears of happiness as she looked between the two of them.

"Show me."

* * *

"I like her." Noatak's mother said sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"I knew you would." He responded staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at her taking her in. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken with you." He stretched out his hand to her.

"I'll forgive you if you'll give her a chance." She said grasping his hand. "She did it because she loves you. You would've done the same thing." Noatak closed his eyes the image of Tarrlok's bloodied face haunting him.

"It's not that easy mother." He said letting go of her hand. "How…how could I forgive her?"

"You shouldn't have to forgive her. You should be thanking her for saving you and everything you fought for. Tarrlok chose the wrong path, which inevitably lead him to his end. She loves you, and you still love her deep down." A knock sounded on the door and they both looked over as his assistant walked in the room.

"Mr. Sato has invited you to his celebration tonight sir." He said holding out an envelope. Noatak took it and stared at it remembering the letter he had written to Korra. The letter she had read when she broke into his house with Tarrlok.

"Sir?" He broke from the thought and looked up.

"I don't think I should go." He said handing it back. His mother cleared her throat next to him and he looked over at her irritated. She crossed her arms staring him down. "Fine. Let him know I'm coming, if I collapse from the pain I'm in feel free to have the police arrest my mother." He said slowly raising to sit up.

"I'm on her side." His assistant said winking at her and walking out of the room. Noatak glared after him and looked back at his mother.

"What do you do to people to make them instantly like you?" He shifted his pillows so he could lean back comfortably. She picked up something off the nightstand behind her from the chair turning it in her fingers.

"It's the reason you should always respect your elders Noatak." She took his hand and opened it dropping the object into his palm. "We tend to know what we are talking about." Noatak froze clutching Korra's hair clip in his hand. He felt his face warm at the memory of her here with him. He touched his fingers to his lips remembering the softness of her lips against his. The way her skin touching his sent pulses of electricity through him. Her laugh and smile whenever she blatantly disobeyed him just for the fun of it.

"Mhm." His mother cut through his thoughts and he immediately moved his hand back down to his side. "The two of you have a connection unlike any other. I talked with her for less than ten minutes and I could tell. You should not let your brother or your father destroy anything so precious." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He looked away from her back down to Korra's hair clip nodding.

"Thank you mother." He let a faint smile out in awe at her powers of persuasion.

"I'm going to go make myself at home in one of your many guest rooms now if you don't mind. I've had a long trip." She said stretching and moving to the door.

"Actually before you get settled, I need your help with something." Noatak said before she could leave the room.

* * *

"Korra this is great advancement. This is the second time?" Tenzin asked from across the table.

"Well sort of. The first time I was asleep. But now I can get in and out by control." Korra responded in excitement. Tenzin nodded rubbing his chin in thought.

"If you've truly made the connection with the spirit world that means you unblocked your chakra…have you tried to air bend?" Korra jumped up from her seat.

"No I haven't! Can we go try please?" She ran over to his side of the table tugging on his sleeve.

"Before we go Korra I have another question." Tenzin looked up at her with a serious face. She stopped tugging on his shirt and waited. "Lin told me that you and Noatak…are in love. Is this true?" Korra's face turned bright red and her heart beat picked up trying to think of what to say. He patted her on the hand and nodded. "I see. We will talk about this more later."

"Ok." Korra mumbled nervously fidgeting wondering what Chief BeiFong told him.

"Let's go." He said getting up and walking out side into the court yard with her. "Now just follow my steps." He said straightening his body placing his legs together and bending his knees. Very quickly he jutted out his left leg in front of him while he outstretched his arms. He curved his hands in the air like he was molding something until they were raised over his head. He stopped his movements and brought his arms back down in a jolt sending a blast of air forward. Korra stood there her jaw hanging open.

"Alright. I got this." She mimicked his movements bringing her hands over head and finally with a yell brought them down in front of her again. A blast of air shot out and she jumped up yelling with joy.

"That was amazing Korra!" Bolin shouted from behind her. She turned around and ran up to him giving him a hug.

"I am so proud of you." Tenzin said walking up to them and patting her on the shoulder. "Tomorrow I'll show you more moves, I have to give Lin a call about the new building, so if you kids will excuse me." Tenzin said turning away back to the house. Korra turned around back to Bolin and saw Mako and Asami walking towards them. Asami had some sort of box in her arms.

"Hey guys Korra learned how to air bend!" Bolin shouted at them ignoring the fact that they were only a few feet away.

"That's great Korra!" Mako said high fiving her.

"Hey Korra are you coming to Asami's party tonight?" Bolin asked in a cooler voice. Korra slouched.

"I don't know, I kind of need to see if there is any way I can get to talk to Noatak. I have something I need to show him." Korra said starting to inch away from them.

"He is going to be there Korra." Asami added smiling and winking at her.

"What he is?" Bolin cut in. Asami threw him a frown and turned back to Korra.

"Come on, I'll help you get ready. Boys put on something nice." Asami said grabbing her arm and walking into the house with her.

"What is in the box?" Korra said poking at it as she was dragged inside.

"A dress for you." Korra frowned.

"How did you know I would say yes to going?"

"I didn't think you would, but your answer doesn't really matter. You brought the city into an era of peace again, you kind of need to go to the celebration." Asami said as they walked into Korra's room. She placed the box down onto her bed and opened it pulling out the dress. "You are beautiful in blue, but I think red will make you pop more." She smiled at Korra's expression. The dress was stunning; it was a dark red color. Floor length with light breezy silk from the upper waist down. At the top there was a black ribbon that wrapped right under the chest. There was a slit from the middle of the dress that cut down to the floor in the front reveling the black fabric inside. In the back the black ribbon tied and dropped elegantly down the length of the dress getting wider until it hit the floor.

"Whoa." Korra said touching it. "I never thought I would actually want to wear a dress." She said twirling it around in every direction to look at it. "I don't know about the front though, it will show a lot of my legs when I'm walking." Asami laughed at her and took the dress off the hanger.

"That's the point Korra."

"Oh well it is really nice." Korra said looking it over again.

"Well then put it on already. I'll do you hair once it's on." Asami said leaving the room.

* * *

"Noatak, I am so glad you could make it. How are you feeling?" Mr. Sato greeted Noatak as he entered the Sato estate.

"I'm fine thank you." He looked around the room in defeat not seeing Korra.

"Looking for someone?" Lin walked up behind them smiling. She pointed over her shoulder and he looked up seeing Korra walk through the doors with Mr. Sato's daughter and the two boys. He felt like his jaw was going to fall off at the sight of her. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw she had her arm linked with the earth bender, he felt a fire building up inside of him at the sight. "She looks good in red." Lin added in watching him stare.

"Excuse me." He said pushing past her and walking up to Korra's group. He tapped Bolin on the shoulder who turned and glared while turning Korra with him. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "If you don't mind." Noatak said taking Korra's hand from his arm and walking off with her. Bolin stood there shocked at the move.

"Korra…I kno-"

"Noatak don't say anything. I need to show you something." Korra said guiding him out of the ball room. She looked around trying to avoid anyone from seeing them. He tried speaking again but she shushed him. She had to find a secluded spot.

"In here." He huffed pulling her into a room. He closed the door behind them and he turned to look at her. They were in some kind of office the moonlight was breaking through one large window to their right. He stared at her just wanting her to let him talk but she spoke first again.

"Noatak, I know you hate me…and I'm sorry, I just…here." She gave up trying to explain herself and walked up to him placing her hand on his forehead. He stepped back on reflex but she already had her hand on him. Cold started over taking his body from the inside out, a white light began taking over his vision.

"Korra?" He called out feeling sick. It felt like he was in a constant down fall without moving. He looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Noatak…" He froze, the falling feeling halted and he slowly turned his head.

"Tarrlok?" He walked up to him. He was just a spirit, practically as white as their surroundings.

"You have surprised me yet again Noatak. I was going to tell you to forgive Korra but it seems your love was greater then I believed it." He smiled as Noatak continued to stare in amazement. "I am sorry for what happened Noatak, I would have killed you surely had Korra not stopped me. I want you to let go of the dread of losing me, and the hate our father gave us. I am at peace Noatak. Without the two of you working together the city would have never been safe. You needed her to stop me, and she needed you to help her make the connection to the spirit world. You bring each other balance."

"I'm so sorry brother, my only wish is that you could be alive with me to rebuild the city." He said reaching for him. His hand sunk through unable to touch him. He looked down at his hand in sorrow.

"I may not be with you in flesh and bone Noatak, but in spirit I am cleansed. I will forever be with you in here." He said pointing his finger to his heart. "I believe you and Korra will make everything right once more." He smiled and moved his hand away.

"Don't go." Noatak said tears beginning to plague his eyes.

"I love you brother." The light vanished and he fluttered his eyes open and close. He looked around him to see they were on their knees facing each other. She stared at him searching his eyes when he leaned forward and grabbed onto her in a tight hug tears streaming down his face.

"Korra." He released her from the hug still holding tightly onto her shoulders. "Thank you." She smiled in relief as his hand ran up to her face wiping away a tear.

"I'm so sorry Noa-"He slid her closer to him and stopped her with a kiss. She melted into him kissing him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her on top of his lap grabbing onto her legs. She gasped at the motion her dress sliding up on her thighs. He broke the kiss looking into her eyes as he slid his hand under her dress. He gently ran his fingers over her underwear and a blush filled her cheeks. "We shouldn't do this here." She whispered into his ear. He moved her panties out of the way and forced two of his fingers inside of her. She grasped onto the back of his suit with shock.

"I know…that's why you're coming home with me tonight." He licked the side of her neck while he jerked his fingers into her once more before he removed them.

"I can't Tenzin wouldn't ever allow that." She said as he gently ran his hands over her dress.

"We'll figure it out, let's go before we get caught." He said standing up and offering her his hand. She smiled at him the idea of sneaking around making her excited.

"Ok." She grabbed onto his hand and they carefully made their way back to the ball room. When they entered there were couples dancing in the middle, and few groups of people standing around talking. He led her over to where Tenzin, Chief BeiFong, and Mr. Sato were talking.

"Ah there you two are." Lin said eyeing them as they approached. "I've been wanting to talk to you Noatak." She said once they got closer.

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked letting go of Korra's hand and folding his arms behind his back.

"Those non benders of yours are pretty impressive at fighting, I'd like to figure out a way to get them on the police force." She said taking a sip of something from a glass in her hand.

"I would be delighted to get them involved. It may or may not come as a surprise to you but me and Mr. Sato here have come up with some mechanics that you'd probably be interested in as well." He said gesturing to Mr. Sato who nodded in reply.

"Go on…" Lin said her curiosity peaked. Korra looked over at Tenzin who was smiling at her. He held out his hand to her and she took it.

"If you don't mind Noatak I'm going to give Korra a dance." He said walking away with Korra. Noatak laughed and nodded turning back to Lin.

"Is everything settled between the two of you?" Tenzin asked as they began dancing. Korra tried focusing on the dance; she was never very good at it.

"I couldn't see what happened when he went in but it worked." Korra said stepping on his foot. "Sorry."

"It is very interesting I never heard of Aang bringing anyone into the spirit world, it is a dangerous thing to do, I would not try it often until you are truly comfortable with it." He said guiding her around the floor. "The next step is getting you into the avatar state." He added in happily.

"Easy peasy I'll get right on that." Korra mumbled. Tenzin laughed spinning her around.

"You'll get there Korra. You've done enough for now." Tenzin stopped talking when she paused looking over his shoulder a shocked expression on her face.

"Mom…dad?" She ran off the dance floor into her father's waiting arms. He picked her up hugging her tightly. "What are you guys doing here? I missed you so much!" Korra said as her father dropped her back down onto the floor and she went to hug her mother.

"Well when you find out your daughter just saved Republic City you kind of want to be there." Her father joked playfully punching her in the arm. Tenzin walked up to them smiling.

"I thought you needed a nice surprise." He said kissing her mother's hand and shaking her father's. "Thank you for coming." They nodded as Chief BeiFong and Noatak joined them. "Here is Republic City's chief of police, Lin BeiFong." He paused as they shook her hand. "And Councilman Noatak." Korra felt herself blushing realizing her parents were meeting Noatak.

"Korra did you get a sun burn?" Lin asked from the side smirking. Korra huffed and looked away to see Bolin approaching them.

"Hey Korra want a dance?" He asked not looking at anyone else in the circle. Korra looked back at Noatak who was glaring at him. She smiled and winked at him and turned back around to Bolin.

"Sure come on!" She said taking his hand. She felt Noatak's glare on her back as he pulled her to the dance floor.

"So they are talking about getting pro bending started again." Bolin said as they danced around the floor. He was just as clumsy as her. "Do you still want to be on the team?"

"Of course I do!" Korra said trying to go left when they should go right. He smiled at her leading her the right way.

"Great! Me and Mako really like having you on the team…especially me." He added in trying to flirt with her.

"I really like being on the team too." She looked away from his stare. "Hey you know Bolin…me and Noatak are kinda together right?" Korra asked trying to look everywhere but at him.

"Yeah I know…I just hoped maybe I still had a chance. You are a really cool chick." He said poking her in the ribs making her laugh.

"Thanks for understanding." She looked up poking him back. "We really are horrible dancers." She laughed as he stepped on her foot.

"We tried." Bolin laughed and they walked back to the group.

"Where are Mako and Asami?" Korra asked looking around. Bolin swung his hand around in the air.

"Oh you know around." He looked at her and winked. She laughed as they reached the others and she saw Noatak hastily putting something in his pocket, giving Korra a guilty smile. She looked around at them everyone staring at her.

"Would you all like to join me outside for the firework display?" Mr. Sato said gesturing his arms towards the large doors in the back of the room.

"Oh we would love to." Korra's mother said taking her husband's arm and following after Mr. Sato. Noatak walked over to Korra and Bolin smiling at her.

"What are you all happy about suddenly?" Korra asked crossing her arms.

"Your beauty." She rolled her eyes and he snatched her arm pulling her outside with the others. They walked out into the gardens surrounding the house to a small patio. There were lights dangling from trees and planted randomly on the bushes, making everything sparkle. A few people were sitting down in chairs around them looking up into the sky for the show to start. He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her when the first fire work went off. She watched as they lit up the sky in dazzling shapes and sizes. She was shaken out of her daze when Noatak whispered in her ear.

"Remind you of something?" He asked tightening his hold around her. She brought her hands up to his arms and swayed slightly. He laughed in her ear.

"Now it does." He kissed her lightly on the cheek when rain started to fall.

"Looks like we will have to move this inside sorry everyone." Mr. Sato said as everyone began running inside from the rain. Korra started walking towards the door when Noatak held her back. She looked at him confused.

"This isn't my dress." She said getting angry that he wasn't moving. Everyone was inside.

"Time to go." He smiled at her pulling her back to him. He kissed her and ran off into the garden holding onto her hand.

"How do we get out of here?" She whispered as they ran through the garden shining lights going by in blurs. He looked back at her glowing.

"Mr. Sato's my friend, I know my way around." He stopped running when they reached a wall and lifted her over it. She landed on the other side and looked around at the cars lined up in the drive way. He dropped down next to her and took her hand again making their way through the cars. They reached his and he opened the door for her. She got in and looked down at her dress scowling. He got in beside her shut the door. He looked over at her angry face frowning back at her. He lifted his hands bending the water out of her dress and shot it out of the car.

"I owed you." He said smiling at her shocked face. She flicked her wrist at him sending a small puff of air that made his hair fall onto his face. He pushed it out of his face looking at her in surprise. "You learned how to air bend?" She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair messing it up intentionally.

"Yup." He shook his head and started the car driving onto the street. She stared out the window watching the lights zoom by when he reached for her hand.

"I want you to know…that I was going to forgive you." She held onto his hand tracing his fingers with hers. "But thank you, that…that really helped me Korra." He squeezed her hand as they turned onto the dock where his boat was. She let go of his hand as he got out of the car and shut his door. She smiled to herself sending a silent thank you to Aang. He opened her door and led her to the boat. She got in and sat down in the back seat as he left the dock. Noatak looked ahead of him steering the boat towards his home when he felt Korra's arms wrap around him. He smiled feeling her head rest against his back as he drove. "Tired?"

"Not one bit." She whispered lowering her hands to his waist. He froze and glanced down at her hands.

"I'm trying to get us back safely here." He said as she started rubbing her palm against him.

"If you crash we are both water benders." She laughed not stopping her movements. He groaned getting harder by the second. He twisted his arm around to his back bringing her to his side. He looked down at her mischievous grin.

"Patience." She sighed as he held onto her with one arm. A few moments later they pulled up to his house. He left the boat at the dock not bothering to put it inside and they walked the path up to the front doors. His assistant greeted him and looked over at Korra suspiciously. "Take the night off." Noatak said walking by and handing him the keys to the boat as he walked Korra up the stairs to his room. They reached his room and Korra went to open the door but Noatak lifted her up in surprise.

"What are-!" He kicked the door open carrying her in his arms. He threw her down onto the bed and she blushed as he ripped his shirt off crawling onto the bed with her. He moved his hands underneath her dress again feeling her warm skin. He leaned his head down kissing her as his fingers massaged at her entrance through her underwear. He opened his eyes in surprise at how wet she was and he smiled.

"Excited avatar Korra?" He asked moving his lips along her jaw line down to her chest. He felt her shutter as he slipped his fingers into her. He pumped in a steady rhythm as his other hand pulled down one of the straps of her dress. He ran his tongue down her neck to her breast. He delicately swirled his tongue around her nipple as she threw her head back in pleasure. He rotated his thumb on her bud in sync with his tongue's movements. He looked up at her pleasured face as she scraped at his back. He stopped and pulled off her panties tossing them over the side of the bed. He pulled her up lifting her dress over her arms and stared at her toned body. She let her hair down as he stared at her, smiling at his expression.

"Excited Councilman Noatak?" She teased slipping her hand into his pants. He jolted at the feeling as she wrapped her fingers around him and slowly started jerking her hand. He stuttered trying to respond when she flipped him onto his back. She pulled of his pants and kissed up his thigh until she reached his shaft. He sat up shock on his face.

"Korra wh-" He stopped when she wrapped her lips around him. She flicked her tongue against him and started pumping him into her mouth deeper. He moaned and shifted his hips up to meet her. He groaned feeling himself getting closer to climax. He pulled her up to him suddenly and she gasped as he turned her back over. He spread her legs hovering over her. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he gently entered her remembering last time. She blushed breathing heavily as she folded her legs around his waist. She felt her stomach twist in knots as he stared thrusting into her harder. Their eyes connected and he ran his fingers over her lips leaving them tingling. He picked up his speed clutching onto her hips as sweat dripped down their skin. Korra unwrapped her legs and pushed her hips in response to his thrusts. He rammed into her trying to hold back his climax. She let go of his shoulders and dug her fingers into his bed. Chills ran up her spine as she felt the knots in her stomach release in waves rapture. She screamed out his name when he pounded into her harder. Her eyes shot open as he crashed down onto her his body shuddering as a warmth flowed into her. She smiled and ran her fingers through his wet hair as he panted on top of her. He rolled off of her and sat up on the side of the bed.

"Going somewhere?" Korra asked in confusion. He turned his head to look at her a smile on his face. He leaned back and kissed her forehead before he got up and walked to the bathroom with his pants. He closed the door behind him and pulled them on. He looked at himself in the mirror running his hand through his hair trying to straighten it out. He splashed some water onto his face and dug his hand into the pocket of his pants. He held onto the object and made his way back into the room. He leaned up against the poster at the end of the bed staring at Korra who was stretched delightfully across his bed. She blushed as he continued to look at her. "What?" She asked pulling the covers up over her. He laughed and snatched them away from her.

"Don't ever take away the pleasure I get from looking at you." He said hurling the sheet somewhere in the room as he climbed into the bed with her. She rolled her eyes and cuddled up next to him resting her hand on his chest as he ran his fingers down her arm. "Korra?"

"Yes?" She asked looking up at him. He fidgeted slightly his hand still in his pocket.

"Will you…be my wife?" He asked moving a strand of hair out of her face. Her breath caught in her lungs as she darted her eyes away nervously.

"Of course I will. But you have to ask my family first." She said her heart beat racing.

"I already did." He smiled at her. He turned her to face him and he kissed her lightly as he pulled out the object from his pocket. "It's a bit old fashioned of me…but I made this for you." He said showing her the betrothal necklace.

"Wow." Korra said touching it. There was a long rectangle shape with curved edges that hung off a black ribbon. The jewel had black designs carved into the back that swirled around in the red. It shimmered in the moonlight as Korra traced her finger over it. "It's so pretty." Noatak laughed sitting up. He pulled her in front of him and tied the ribbon around her neck. She turned back to look at him a smile on her face.

"Absolutely beautiful." Korra touched the jewel and smiled at him leaning back into his chest. "I love you." He whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too." She held onto him as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this and left reviews as well! I really hope you guys enjoyed. I'm planning on writing an Epilogue which should be up soon so look out! Please leave your thoughts guys I really enjoy reading them, and thank you again. **


	10. Epilogue

**Rival Epilogue**

***All Characters belong to Bryke***

**Three years later**

"Chief BeiFong wanted you to know the new recruits are doing well. Also the Republic city equalist have made it into the finals again." Noatak's assistant talked as they walked down the corridor of the new city hall. The new building had rooms and sections for non bender corporations and council members.

"Wonderful, any updates from the non bender spokesperson?" Noatak asked as he placed a pile of papers on the front desk.

"No, all is well for now." His assistant responded as they made their way to the main doors. "We've got a new lead on the gang heads that fled the city. There have been rumors of one in the fire nation." They stopped walking as they entered the square and Noatak looked at the fountain in middle thinking.

"Talk with Tenzin and his allies from the United Forces to see if they can have a look around." Noatak said starting to walk away.

"Chief BeiFong and a couple of the police are going to get some drinks tonight do you want to join us?" His assistant asked still standing on the steps.

"I have to check on Korra, but you go on." Noatak said smiling and turning away. He made his way home across the Yue Bay. When he got to the house he walked into his private office. He placed some paperwork down and head over to the door when he looked at the small table in the corner of the room. He walked over to it a strange feeling rising in the pit of his stomach. He opened the hidden latch and stared down at the mask inside. He traced his fingers over the lines as a heaviness weighed onto his shoulders. He picked it up looking it over in deep thought. Slowly he walked twoards the light from the fire place studding it closely.

"It's time I let you go." He said throwing the mask into the fire place and watching as the flames consumed it. He turned away from the fire and walked out into the hall running into his mother.

"Welcome back." She said smiling up from a news paper.

"How is she?" Noatak asked walking over to her and giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"She is fine, just fell asleep. I know what the gender is." She smiled looking up at his face.

"What? Well…" He asked gripping her by her arms. She flicked his hands off of her shoulders and turned back to the paper.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" He let her go and ran down the hall. He stopped himself at the door to his room and slowly opened it peeking in at Korra's sleeping form on the bed. He silently closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed. He ran his fingers down the side of her face as he looked her over. He smiled and walked to the bathroom to get water. He turned the water on and bent it around his hand taking it back into the room. He gently sat down onto the bed next to her softly lifting her shirt over her belly. The water around his hands began to glow as he inspected her. A smile spread across his features and Korra cleared her throat.

"I'm trying to sleep here." She teased. He almost dropped the water over her in surprise.

"I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry." He walked back to the bathroom and discarded the water. "Did she tell you?" He asked sitting back down next to her. She nodded smiling at him.

"I have an idea for a name." Korra said slowly sitting up. He helped her, moving the pillows behind her head.

"Oh?" He frowned slightly thinking of the name he wanted. "What did you have in mind?"

"If it's ok with you…Tarrlok." She spoke down casting her eyes and caressing her middle. Noatak placed a hand on her stomach and bent over to kiss her.

"That's perfect."

**A/N: Well that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm going to start writing another very soon ;) If any of you would like to check me out on tumblr my name there is artisticnincompoop. I give all my tumblr friends extra goodies. Well please leave your thoughts I highly enjoy reading them! And again thank you for reading! **


End file.
